


Desta vez, não vamos fugir...

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usona [Usopp/Nami]Quando saíram para o mar eles estavam prontos para todo o tipo de aventura, mas definitivamente, nenhum deles esperava por todas as emoções implacáveis que ultimamente tomavam conta dos seus corações.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	1. Happy

**Author's Note:**

> [Essa história faz parte do Desafio de Songfics do Nyah! Fanfiction.  
Uma música por dia. Um capítulo por dia]
> 
> Fic betada por FoxxyLady (http://fanfiction.com.br/u/485892/) que aceitou me acompanhar neste desafio, como minha beta oficial. ♥ ~~ Arigato, onee-chan! ~~ ♥
> 
> A classificação da fic poderá mudar, e provavelmente vai, afinal, um mês é muito tempo, e pretendo deixar Usopp e Nami com MUITA vontade um do outro, então... tenham consciência disso.
> 
> Tentarei manter o texto linear, no entanto, talvez isso mude em algum ponto do enredo!
> 
> Cada capítulo terá como título a música que vai inspirá-lo *o*
> 
> Segue o link para a playlist >> http://goo.gl/vqVjp8
> 
> A imagem de capa foi originalmente desenhada por kanjo-girl, mas eu editei um pouquinho ^-^
> 
> One Piece não me pertence... porém gosto de brincar com o universo criado por Oda-sama e agradeço por ter criado o Usopp, sem ele One Piece não seria a mesma coisa!  
~Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Oda-sama~!
> 
> Link para a música que inspirou o primeiro capítulo   
>> http://youtu.be/y6Sxv-sUYtM 
> 
> Boa Leitura! :*

Uma tarde preguiçosa repousava sobre o Thousand Sunny-Go, o navio dos Mugiwaras, cada tripulante estava concentrado em uma atividade que lhe fora incumbida logo cedo. Todos envolvidos em ocupações, e a maioria deles talvez ignorasse que, naquele momento, dois nakamas estavam enlevados em sentimentos inexprimivelmente idênticos...

Com a luneta na mão, concentrado no horizonte, Usopp esquadrinhou o mar com atenção forçada, nestes dias estava complicado manter o foco, mesmo que tentasse...

Sem resistir, mais uma vez ele deixou sua mente vagar e a luneta voltou-se automaticamente para o leme, _lá estava ela_.

O sol batia nos cabelos ruivos, e o vento jogava-os para o leste, acariciando o rosto delicado dela, as mãos seguravam o leme com intensidade e delicadeza, as mãos que, ele sabia, serem macias como as nuvens que ela produzia com o Clima Tact.

Usopp não conseguia simplesmente desviar o olhar, o brilho aquecido que partia dela, deixa-o feliz, sorrindo como um tolo que, de fato, ele não se importava em ser.  
  


_It might seem crazy what I’m about to say_  
Sunshine she’s here, you can take a break  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way

Como que atraída pelo olhar dele, Nami instantaneamente voltou o rosto para o Ninho do Corvo e seus olhos se encontraram, ela plissou os olhos, sorrindo amplamente e fez um sinal com a mão, acenando energicamente.

Imediatamente foi brindada com um sorriso brilhante de Usopp, quase pendurado em uma das janelas de observação, ele abandonou a luneta e acenava de volta, alegre como uma criança.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Nami lançou mão do Den Den Mushi ao lado do leme.

— Vou roubar meia hora do seu tempo: Suco e sanduíches no jardim ao pôr do sol? — Ela o convidou animada.

— Ah... Ha-Hai! É... c-claro! — Usopp se chutou mentalmente por ter gaguejado. — É a primeira vez que uma ladra avisa sobre o roubo, você sabe?

— Baka! Na verdade poderia ser um encontro!

— Whoa! Poderia?

Ambos corações eufóricos por algo que desconheciam, mas que era simplesmente fantástico. Eles não sabiam de onde vinha todo esse frenesi cada vez que estavam juntos, mas não precisavam entender, nem mesmo tentariam, no momento queriam apenas mais daquela emoção estonteante.

Nami desligou o Den Den Mushi sem tirar os olhos de Usopp, cada vez adorando mais vê-lo desorientado e boquiaberto, em seguida acenou novamente e voltou para o leme, a mente fervilhando planos em expectativa para o encontro tão furtivo.

Usopp incrédulo, piscou os olhos muitas vezes, ainda segurando o pequeno caracol já adormecido. O coração acelerado e ofegante de surpresa, o atirador sentiu sintomas da nova doença _Estou-Tão-Feliz-Que-Posso-Morrer_ e sabia que provavelmente flutuaria caso não se segurasse com ambas as mãos em algum lugar firme o bastante para mantê-lo longe do teto.

Eles transpiravam uma felicidade inexplicavelmente esmagadora, que ofuscava todos os medos e inseguranças que eles um dia sentiram.  
  


_Because I’m happy  
Clap along, if you feel like a room without a roof_


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para a música que inspirou o segundo capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/3KZ6gnyPzuc
> 
> Boa leitura! ♥

— E o encontro?

Distraída, Nami levou um susto quando Robin surgiu ao lado dela, a morena tinha os braços cruzado e uma expressão relaxada.

— Então você ouviu?

— Você estava tentando ser discreta?

As duas riram, Robin tinha razão, Nami não tentara a discrição, naquele momento ela apenas queria surpreender Usopp e nem se importara se os outros nakamas ouviriam.

— Não tentei nada, na verdade, apenas... — A ruiva tentou se expressar, encolhendo os ombros. — É divertido vê-lo surpreso.

Robin a avaliou, tendo certeza de que não era _apenas_ isso.

— Pedi para o Sanji preparar sanduíches — a morena começou, e vendo as sobrancelhas de Nami subirem, emendou — eu disse a ele que Usopp está parecendo mais magro.

Robin se afastou, mas antes que ela se fosse, jogou para Nami seu mais confabulador sorriso.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you…  
  


Nervoso, Usopp já tinha quase afogado duas pequenas mudinhas de Pop Greens, ele estava no jardim há menos de dez minutos, mas a ansiedade dominava todo seu ser. Ele soltou o regador de Robin, e sentou em um banco colorido que Franky havia construído.

Foi então que ouviu passos, o som melodioso de saltos batendo nas escadas que traziam para o jardim.

O coração parou quando Nami, linda como uma pintura surgiu na frente dele, a imagem em si era sufocante, as curvas do corpo dela recortadas contra a luz alaranjada do pôr do sol, os cabelos como ondas em chamas, os olhos castanhos brilhantes e bochechas levemente coradas. Usopp se banqueteou com a visão, poderia observá-la por uma vida inteira se ele tivesse a chance...

— Eu trouxe comida! — A voz dela penetrou na mente dele, retirando-o do transe. — Sanji parece preocupado com sua perda de peso.

Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas, seus olhos pousaram na cesta que Nami trazia, mas instintivamente se voltaram para o próprio corpo.

— Eu perdi peso? — Perguntou incoerente, e Nami seguiu seu olhar.

O corpo dele era aprazível de se ver, e ninguém poderia negar o quão mais másculo ele ficara depois de dois anos treinando, a camiseta favorita, verde com uma caveira estampada ainda servia, parecendo justa o bastante para delinear cada músculo.

Ainda encarando-o longamente, Nami soltou a cesta que trouxera sobre uma mesinha improvisada, no momento em que ela largou a cesta, o navio fez um balanço suave, e ela se desequilibrou, inclinando-se para a frente, em um movimento involuntário Usopp a segurou, puxando-a para si. Nami sentiu, o rosto afundando no peito dele, onde um coração batia tão freneticamente quanto o dela.

Ignorando o rubor crescente, Usopp a apertou em seus braços, se estivesse tudo bem para ela, ele também não se importaria.

  
__  
I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you...  
  
  



	3. Can't remember to forget you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terceiro capítulo já... wow ♥ espero que vocês estejam gostando!!
> 
> Link para a música que inspirou o terceiro capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/o3mP3mJDL2k
> 
> Boa Leitura!! :)

Nami entrou no quarto praticamente flutuando, relutara em se despedir de Usopp, mas ouviram o chamado de Sanji para o jantar, pelo alto-falante, e ela não teve outra escolha.

A navegadora jogou as sandálias para o lado, se atirando na cama, olhou para o teto sorrindo, queria tanto ter ficado mais tempo, talvez se o sistema de som do navio não estivesse funcionando, ela poderia ter alongado o momento junto a ele...

Apertando um travesseiro entre os braços, Nami não conseguiu controlar o rubor crescente com a lembrança de Usopp: Os cabelos encaracolados soltos, os lábios volumosos emoldurando um sorriso gigantesco de felicidade, as bochechas que coravam toda vez que ela tocava nele trivialmente, e a voz... A voz dele já fazia parte dos sonhos dela, era incrível como ele conseguia ter uma voz para cada situação e isso a deixava fascinada, sorrindo como louca.  
  


_I never seemed to act so stupid_  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now, he a part of me  
So where he goes I follow, follow, follow  
  


Com o olhar fixo no teto do quarto, Nami lembrou das horas juntos sob a lua e as estrelas, recordou como o atirador ficara nervoso e da sensação ímpar das pontas dos dedos dele deslizando suavemente no cabelo dela. Ela relembrou de como ele ficou estático e surpreso ao sentir o toque das mãos dela na sua nuca e, em seguida, os olhos de Usopp ficaram escurecidos de antecipação quando ela puxou com adoração e firmeza os cabelos dele, em um carinho levemente selvagem e incomum.

Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele, lembrando de cada tola situação que viveram juntos, recordando todos os toques involuntários que faziam o coração dela acelerar e transbordar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem aviso.

Neste momento faria qualquer coisa para estar com ele novamente, só mais um pouco...  
  


_I rob and I kill to keep him with me_  
I do anything for that boy  
I’d give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I do anything for that boy  
  


Então sem poder controlar, ela lembrou do beijo trocado ao luar, de como ela aproveitara a surpresa dele e a expressão arrebatada para ficar na ponta dos pés e puxá-lo para si apoiando as mãos na nuca dele. Lembrou com o coração em aceleração gradual, da sensação maravilhosa dos lábios dele pressionados contra os dela, também lembrou do exato momento em que Usopp tremeu em resposta a investida dela, que deslizara a língua na superfície dos lábios dele para em seguida escorregá-la para dentro dos lábios do atirador.

O gosto dele ainda impregnado na língua dela...  
  


_I can’t remember to forget you I keep forgetting_  
I should let you go  
  


Ela se ergueu de um pulo da cama, ainda sorrindo apanhou uma camisola, precisava se concentrar em uma forma de estar com ele novamente, o mais rápido possível...

  
__  
But when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I can’t remember to forget you…


	4. Meu erro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O quarto capítulo, vem com uma música inspiradora que eu pessoalmente amo demais!! ~~ ♥ kyaaahhh ♥ ~~~
> 
> Segue o link>> http://youtu.be/m09A78Ek6Tg
> 
> Ótima leitura!

Usopp dera doze voltas no espaço livre da Oficina, há vinte minutos deixara Luffy e Chopper no dormitório masculino, em meio a uma animada guerra de travesseiros, pois precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava de tempo e espaço para pensar.

Porém, a solidão não o ajudara em nada, na verdade estava acontecendo exatamente o oposto: a sós com suas ferramentas, os pensamentos voavam como um tiro certeiro direto ao encontro de Nami.

  
_Você diz não saber_  
O que houve de errado  
E o meu erro foi crer  
Que estar ao seu lado  
Bastaria... 

_Ah! Meu Deus_  
Era tudo o que eu queria  
Eu dizia o seu nome  
Não me abandone jamais

Usopp acreditara que seria o pirata mais feliz dos mares se passasse algumas horas com ela, sem pressão, aventuras, perigos ou responsabilidades... mas então por causa de um acidente — como geralmente as coisas acontecem com ele — Nami acabara em seus braços...

Aqueles instantes em que seu coração traiçoeiro quase parou, para em seguida acelerar absurdamente, ameaçando romper a caixa torácica, foram o suficiente para o atirador ter certeza de que não queria deixá-la ir.

O calor do corpo dela, o cheiro dos cabelos, a textura das mãos escorregando por seu peito horas mais cedo... todas as sensações ainda vívidas na sua mente... fazendo com que ele se sentisse feliz, confuso, e estupidamente _apaixonado_.

E depois do beijo... Usopp não previu isso, nunca teria imaginado que ele acabaria com os lábios de Nami junto aos seus, e ter a língua dela forçando passagem fora a coisa mais insana que já aconteceu com ele, desde que despertou o Kenbunshoku...

Nami era do tipo impulsiva, controladora, e ele nem mesmo poderia ter certeza de que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira dela para passar o tempo no navio, entre um mapa e outro... e por que não? Ele era bom em entreter a tripulação e Nami poderia ter encontrado um novo talento dele.

Ele sabia que aquilo poderia dar muito errado, sabia que poderia se machucar de forma que nem Chopper o curaria, mas ainda assim... _ele queria_.  
  


— AW! Aniki! Ainda por aqui?

Franky surgiu pela lateral que ligava as duas Oficinas, erguendo os óculos de proteção analisou Usopp detidamente.

— Ah, estava treinando a observação. Já domino isso, é claro, mas é sempre bom treinar.

O atirador falou erguendo e apontando um polegar para o próprio peito, Franky abriu seu mais imenso sorriso.

— É super inútil mentir. Ainda mais quando está escrito na sua testa que está apaixonado.

Os olhos de Usopp se alargaram comicamente, ele deu as costas para Franky e sentou na plataforma no meio da sala.

— Sei que posso me dar muito mal... mas o que eu faço? — Perguntou em um fio de voz.

— Você é super racional, aniki! Siga seu coração e deixe as coisas acontecerem.

_Mesmo querendo_  
Eu não vou me enganar  
Eu conheço os seus passos  
Eu vejo os seus erros  
Não há nada de novo  
Ainda somos iguais  
Então não me chame  
Não olhe pra trás...


	5. Eu preciso dizer que te amo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para a música que inspirou o quinto capítulo:  
>> http://youtu.be/35-oHUffpTo
> 
> Essa música me traz ótimas lembranças! :3
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Sentada na mesa do café, ladeada por Zoro e Luffy, Nami brincou com as frutas finamente picadas em seu prato de cereal, ela pegou o copo de suco maquinalmente, agindo no automático, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Usopp ainda não viera para o café da manhã, e ela não suportava a espera por ele, queria conversar, ouvir a voz dele, ver seu rosto...

— SEU BORRACHUDO DE MERDA!! DEVOLVA A TORRADA DA NAMI-SWAN AGORA MESMO!!!

A navegadora piscou muitas vezes, acordada de seus devaneios pelo grito de Sanji. Olhou para o lado e ficou surpresa ao ver que na tigela de frutas não havia nada, ao lado dela o cozinheiro mantinha o capitão preso ao chão com a sola do sapato. Ela suspirou, _nunca haveria um dia normal naquele navio?_

— Tudo bem, Sanji-kun... estou sem fome. — Ela falou calmamente.

Sanji imediatamente abandonou a tarefa de esfolar Luffy, e correu até Nami.

— Oh, minha querida Nami-san... Você está bem? Posso fazer um cupcake de chocolate! Talvez uma torta de laranja...

— Iie... estou bem, realmente, só um pouco sem apetite.

— Cadê aquele tanuki quando se precisa de um médico? — Sanji olhava para todos os lados alarmado.

— Estou bem aqui, Sanji... o que há?

— Chopper! A Nami-san não está se sentindo bem.

A pequena rena se adiantou, colocando uma pata na testa de Nami para observar a temperatura, mas a ruiva não percebeu, seus olhos estavam pregados no arco da porta.

Usopp surgira logo atrás de Chopper, parecendo um pouco hesitante em encará-la, mas ela sorriu tão amplamente quando o viu, que era como se fosse a primeira vez que seus olhos se encontravam.  
  


— Ah!! Ohayou, Usopp!! Pensei que não vinha tomar café hoje!  
  


Ela praticamente derrubou Chopper e Sanji, no processo de chegar até o atirador.

Usopp transbordou alívio vendo a expressão relaxada dela, e eles começaram a conversar animadamente, sobre a nova rota, sobre as últimas notícias que chegaram no News Coo, sobre como fariam para evitar uma ilha particularmente perigosa...

Sentiram-se completos enquanto estavam juntos, rindo, planejando, ou apenas olhando um para o outro, deleitando-se em apenas estarem juntos.

  
_Quando a gente conversa_  
Contando casos, besteiras  
Tanta coisa em comum...  
  
  


Usopp tomou café assistindo Nami comer uma nova salada de frutas que Sanji colocara na frente dela, o atirador notou Sanji laçando olhares atravessados para ele ao se afastar, e tremeu levemente, mas tinha algo que queria fazer e nem o olhar intimidante do loiro arrefeceria sua decisão, então, chegou muito perto de Nami, seu nariz longo atravessando os cabelos dela a fim de alcançar seu ouvido.  
  


— Eu... preciso dizer algo... podemos... mais tarde, acho... — Sussurrou.

— Eu também... tem algo que quero que saiba! — Nami respondeu, muito mais decidida do que ele.

Usopp sentiu Nami pegando sua mão por baixo da mesa, pressionando os dedos dele entre os seus, e não evitou a felicidade que irrompeu em seu coração.

__  
É que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano  
Eu preciso dizer que eu te amo tanto...  
  
  



	6. Pra sonhar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para a música do sexto capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/Bpfw47x5a90  
Admito que esta música eu nem ao menos conhecia asuahusah, MAS não foi difícil encaixar ela no meu enredo, e o meu enredo nela! =D
> 
> Boa leitura!!

— Quero que venha fazer compras comigo! — Nami falou abruptamente, voltando-se para Usopp com um enorme sorriso brilhando em seu rosto feliz.  
  


O vento chicoteou o cabelo longo dela, jogando-o direto no rosto de Usopp, ambos estavam escorados na murada do navio, depois que a ruiva o puxou da cozinha para o convés, o atirador sentira o estômago gelar no momento em que ela segurou firme a mão dele, mas agora, a encarou longamente, sem esconder a decepção.  
  


— Era isso que queria me dizer? — Usopp respondeu com outra pergunta, uma sobrancelha arqueada, frustração aparente nos olhos escuros.  
  


Porém, quando ela pousou os olhos castanhos nele, cheios de expectativas e o sorriso esperançoso aumentou, o atirador sorriu torto, pois ela não havia nem mesmo feito uma pergunta, já estava decidido, desde sempre.  
  


— Você não vai se arrepender, prometo! — Ela declarou radiante, depois emendou: — E sempre posso te emprestar algumas bellys para comprar mais munição, né?

Ela uniu os dedos no sinal característico de dinheiro, mostrando a língua petulantemente, depois passou por ele, correndo para o leme, jogou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro, piscando brincalhona.

— Oi!! — Ele gritou fingindo contrariedade, e cerrou os olhos rapidamente, o cheiro dela misturado ao aroma do mar formando imagens dela correndo para os braços dele em uma praia, o envolvendo em um abraço afetuoso.  
  


Usopp sacudiu a cabeça, colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos do macacão, sorrindo derrotado, o coração ribombando só de ouvir a voz dela, a mão ainda formigava no local onde ela apertara há alguns minutos. A manhã estava apenas iniciando, mas desse jeito, ele nem sabia como sobreviveria ao restante da aventura.

A nova aventura que era estar apaixonado.

  
_Quando te vi passar fiquei paralisado_  
Tremi até o chão como um terremoto no Japão  
Um vento, um tufão  
Uma batedeira sem botão  
Foi assim, viu  
Me vi na sua mão...  
  
  


Nami planejara uma rota que os levaria até uma pequena ilha com comércio, e realmente precisavam de suprimentos, mas o que ela mais queria agora era passar um tempo com Usopp e faria isso de qualquer forma...

Segurando o leme com força desnecessária, ela voltou o rosto e o viu parado no meio do convés, olhando para o céu, os olhos fechados, as mãos nos bolsos, e as pernas levemente afastadas. Ela notou que vagamente um sorriso surgia no rosto moreno, ele, como se sentisse seu olhar, virou o rosto encontrando os olhos dela, o sorriso tornou-se tímido, e ele acenou para ela, depois caminhou para algum afazer que ela desconhecia.

Nami tinha mapas para desenhar, todas as coordenadas e informações sobre Dressrosa e as ilhas próximas estavam anotadas no seu bloco de navegação, no entanto, ela estava inegavelmente desinteressada. Queria deixar tudo e passear com o atirador, fazê-lo sorrir, ouvir a voz dele. Dizer a ele o que sentia...

Os mapas esperariam...

  
_Perdi a hora de voltar para o trabalho_  
Voltei pra casa e disse adeus pra tudo que eu conquistei  
Mil coisas eu deixei  
Só pra te falar  
Largo tudo...

  
  



	7. Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssa música... *o*
> 
> Link da música do sétimo capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/S09F5MejfBE
> 
> Boa leitura!!

__  
  
Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Sentado na murada do navio, com uma vara de pescar na mão Usopp admirava a tarde que avançava, assim como o Sunny-go cortando as ondas na rota criada por Nami, uma rota que levaria Usopp a um potencial encontro. Ele estremeceu com o pensamento, era tão novo o sentimento, e tão assustadoramente avassalador que ele não conseguia controlar.

Ao longo do dia sua mente conjurou imagens deles andando em algum lugar calmo, sem ninguém por perto, mãos unidas, sorrisos secretos, e depois Usopp se condenava por sonhar tanto, ele nunca imaginara que gostar de alguém assim o faria alucinar à luz do dia, suspirou derrotado, sentindo-se bobo, pensando que ontem, quando decidiu não olhar para trás e seguir o coração, tudo parecera fácil demais, e agora... sentia-se novamente inseguro e negativo.  
  


— Oi, Usopp... por que tem estado tão pensativo? — A voz de Luffy o despertou repentinamente.

— Nada... pensando só. — Usopp respondeu tentando evitar algum constrangimento.

— Sabe, Usopp... acho que você e a Nami deveriam sair mais vezes, se divertirem um pouco juntos, esse tipo de coisa.

Usopp virou a cabeça tão rápido que o pescoço estalou.

— Não... não sei do que está falando, todos nos divertimos! E, irei com ela fazer as compras, como sempre, de qualquer maneira.

— Não estou falando disso, Usopp. Somos amigos, não somos? Acho que deveria se divertir mais sem os caras, não entendo muito bem, mas você e a Nami parecem muito contentes e divertidos quando estão juntos. Ninguém faz ela rir tanto. Na verdade, você faz todos rirem, mas com a Nami você parece feliz de um jeito diferente do que é comigo e o Chopper.

Usopp nunca vira Luffy falar tanto e tão contundentemente fora do campo de batalha, ele virou o rosto e o mirou atordoado, porém o discurso de Luffy se desmanchou como se fosse uma miragem criada pelo Clima Tact, o capitão coçava o nariz com o dedo mindinho. O atirador revirou os olhos.

— Er... com ela é diferente realmente... não tem toda a agitação e correria, mas okay, Sencho! Vou seguir a ordem e divertirei a Navegadora!!  
  


O atirador sorriu, posteriormente engoliu seco e continuou pescando, fingindo grande interesse em sua isca. Seus sentimentos estavam tão aparentes que até mesmo Luffy percebera, talvez ele subestimou a capacidade dos outros de notarem, ou talvez ele não tentara se esconder efetivamente, contudo a verdade é que agora ele não podia fingir que nada estava acontecendo, ele havia decidido que diria a ela o que sentia, e que se ela o rejeitasse, ele viveria normalmente. Porém ontem isso parecia muito mais fácil...

No entanto, ouvir de Luffy que ele era a pessoa que mais fazia Nami rir, e que pareciam se divertir juntos, lhe deu um sopro de esperança.  
  
  


__  
Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday…  
  
  



	8. Fancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** A Classificação da fic é +16, notaram? Aham, pois é... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ****
> 
> Gente... acho que essa é a música que MAIS COMBINA com a Nami... ♥  
Sério... eu imaginei ela dançando e... wow! Tenho pena do Usopp nas mãos dela (Mentira! Não tenho nada, GO USOPP! GOOO! Você consegue, você é um DEUS!) :3
> 
> Link da música (por favor, ouçam ao ler o capítulo!)  
http://youtu.be/O-zpOMYRi0w
> 
> Aqui um link extra, para a música traduzida, apenas para o caso de terem curiosidade!  
>> http://letras.mus.br/iggy-azalea/fancy/traducao.html
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Nami rodopiou feliz no meio de uma praça na ilha onde atracaram horas mais cedo, a saia tremulou ao vento sob a luz crepuscular, ela adorou a surpresa estampada no rosto de Usopp, os cílios longos sacudindo rapidamente, comprovando o quão atordoado ele estava.  
  


— Nami... não podemos... precisamos voltar para o Sunny! — A voz dele tinha aquele tom de alarme só presente quando estavam em uma encrenca realmente perigosa.

E ela amou isso. Rindo alto, segurou as mãos dele, o obrigando a acompanhá-la.

— Vamos! Vai ser divertido! Você só precisa me seguir!

— Seguir você?

— Quem é a navegadora aqui?!

__  
I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From LA to Tokyo  
  
  


O olhar temeroso arrefeceu em um sorriso, e Usopp se permitiu desfrutar do toque quente das mãos dela nas suas.  
  


— Tudo bem... eu acho... Mas ainda temos alguns problemas. Primeiro: Precisamos avisar o pessoal. Segundo: Não estou pronto para ir a uma _balada_!

— Eu já cuidei da primeira parte! Agora vamos cuidar da segunda!

Nami o arrastou pelas calçadas, notando que a apreensão dele desvanecia aos poucos, entraram em uma loja atrás da outra, experimentando várias combinações, até que se deram por satisfeitos.

Ela ficou encantada com a escolha dele, uma camisa branca realçando a pele morena, dois botões sensualmente abertos e calça jeans escura, os cabelos crespos ainda presos, a única coisa que a contrariou um pouco. Ela deu uma meia volta exibindo um vestido preto que valorizava estonteantemente suas longas pernas perfeitas, e sorriu secretamente quando Usopp corou ardentemente ao pousar os olhos no decote frontal dela, o contorno dos seios magnificamente marcados, e a pele pálida exposta até o estômago.  
  


Quando chegaram a uma boate ridiculamente popular para uma ilha tão pequena, Usopp tentou pegar bebidas, mas Nami continuou o puxando para o meio da pista, ficaram de frente e inesperadamente Usopp começou a mover o corpo com desenvoltura contrária a sua apreensão anterior. A ruiva sabia que ele podia dançar, já vira isso ao vivo, mas jamais esteve tão perto.

Sem resistir ela colou o corpo ao dele, fazendo movimentos aleatórios seguindo a batida da música, deu a volta e o abraçou por trás, pressionando duramente as palmas das mãos no peito dele, algumas músicas se passaram e ela deslizou um dedo no peito dele atrevidamente, depois enroscou uma perna na cintura dele, e foi surpreendida por mãos fortes, que puxaram-na, grudando ambos os corpos.

Tão próximos quanto estavam, ela podia ler o desejo nos olhos dele, ofegante e com coração loucamente acelerado, ela mesma sentia a vontade dolorida ter o que queria.

Não houve debate mental, Nami simplesmente colou seus lábios aos dele, embrenhou os dedos nos cachos escuros e moveu o corpo de forma alucinante, a língua buscando o gosto dele, então seu corpo ficou em chamas quando sentiu a ereção dele roçar de leve no alto do seu quadril, a excitação palpável tornando sua visão turva.

  
  
_I'm so fancy_  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow!


	9. True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para a música que inspirou o capítulo:  
>> http://youtu.be/Wpl_6jotaHA
> 
> Boa leitura :)

A luz do disco ball resplandeceu nos olhos de Nami quando Usopp a encarou, ele decidiu que deixaria as coisas acontecerem, mas estava novamente tonto com a velocidade que Nami tomava o controle como queria. Ele aceitou o beijo e quando ela fez um movimento particularmente íntimo, ele sentiu uma fisgada que atravessou-lhe o corpo acertando em cheio sua virilha, então sem poder se conter mais, a puxou pelo cabelo obrigando-a a expor o pescoço, ele espalhou beijos em um rastro cálido até o ouvido dela, onde mordeu de leve o lóbulo.  
  


— Nami... preciso de ar... minha cabeça está girando...

Ela meneou a cabeça e ele a puxou pela mão, atravessaram a multidão, e assim que o ar fresco da noite recebeu-os, Nami sentiu-se esmagada contra uma parede. O corpo compacto de Usopp fazendo-a gemer em expectativa, os lábios macios dele estavam em todos os lugares, e tudo o que ela conseguia agora era tentar manter-se de pé, embora não fosse necessário, pois ele a segurava com tanta força que parecia que jamais se separariam. Incontrolável, ele tocou um seio dela com arrebatamento visível, os dedos deslizaram na pele clara, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, deixando-a em chamas, trêmula, ansiosa.__  
  


__  
For a second, I was in control  
I had it once, I lost it though  
And all along the fire below would rise

Usopp se afastou minimamente, o suficiente para apreciar o rosto dela, corado, olhos semicerrados à espera do êxtase, a boca vermelha de beijos, os cabelos despenteados, um ombro exposto e a pele arrepiada. Ele mergulhou para mais um beijo, deixando o nariz descansar na bochecha dela, se fartando do cheiro excitante que o enlouquecia e acalmava ao mesmo tempo. Estava tão feliz por estar ali, por tê-la junto a si...

Nuvens de estrelas se formaram por trás das pálpebras enquanto ele abriu a boca para beijá-la tão intensamente quanto pudesse, a ereção dentro do jeans ameaçando acabar com o pouco de autocontrole que ele ainda mantinha. As mãos delicadas dela escorregaram da nuca dele segurando seus ombros com força, depois ela puxou o elástico do cabelo e uma rajada de vento fez com que os cachos se espalhassem em seus dedos, Usopp parou o beijo, e a encarou, o desejo dele estava espelhado nos olhos dela, ele acariciou o lábio dela com o polegar, sentindo a respiração ofegante, apertou-a entre os braços, depois a encarou, munindo-se de coragem para um único tiro, que esperava ele, acertasse o alvo.  
  


— Nami… estou apaixonado… sempre estive… — Falou junto aos lábios dela. — Neste momento, eu não me importaria se você mentisse... mas diga que sente o mesmo, por favor...  
  


Ela sorriu, e voltou a beijá-lo, os dedos subiram pelo peito dele, e acariciaram o mamilo, então desceram, encontrando a protuberância na calça jeans.  
  
  


_So tell me you love me_  
If you don't, then lie, oh, lie to me  
Just tell me you love me  
If you don't, then lie, oh, lie to me  
If you don't, then lie, oh, lie to me...


	10. Hoje a noite não tem luar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de transição, eu acho... :3
> 
> Link da música do capítulo 10  
>> http://youtu.be/ZBZ2rJuB0RU
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Sentada em um muro, as costas grudadas em uma parede, Nami sentiu que uma emoção como essa que lhe atravessava o corpo e a mente, não deveria ter nomes tão fáceis de pronunciar, ela não era capaz nem mesmo de organizar o vendaval que acontecia dentro de si. Usopp a entorpecia com beijos e toques inexperientes, mas incisivos, a ruiva fechou os olhos aproveitando as sensações arrebatadoras que os lábios dele lhe proporcionavam. Incapaz de pensar, desprovida de coerência pelo prazer incólume que ele lhe oferecia, ela deu voz ao coração e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

— Acho que paixão não é a palavra correta... mas... também sinto o mesmo... estou apaixonada, porém eu o amei primeiro, Usopp, o amo agora, e mesmo que eu tentasse mentir, ou esconder isso, meu corpo não permitiria... não hoje...

— Oh, Nami...

Ele a esmagou contra seu peito, o desejo diminuiu por um momento dando lugar à ternura que o atingiu frente às palavras dela. Usopp há muito não tinha consciência do que era ser amado e desde que sua mãe se fora o mais próximo de uma família que teve fora o bando, onde sentia-se privilegiado por ser querido, por fazer parte de algo, mas seu coração não poderia negar que a declaração de Nami tornava as coisas muito mais grandiosas, ele acariciou os cabelos ruivos, exultante.

O atirador arrumou o vestido dela, e sob o olhar intenso da navegadora abotoou os botões da camisa branca, em seguida a puxou do muro que ela estava sentada, e conduziu-a pelas ruas até a praia em poucos minutos, o riso dela ecoando na noite.

Nami aceitou a liderança, o corpo inegavelmente latejante de desejo, enquanto corria atravessando a noite, sentia o cheiro dele misturado ao frescor do vento, ao chegarem em uma praia, ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, e muito menos inepto do que antes, ele flutuou em frente ao rosto dela.

— Me deixe beijá-la...

Antes que Nami respondesse, ele desceu os lábios de encontro aos dela, pressionando suas bocas juntas em uma nova onda de emoções.  
  
  


_Nos encontramos à noite_  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi

  
  


Eles sentaram na areia, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, as últimas sensações ainda fervilhando em ambos, eles sorriam tolamente observando o céu cravejado de estrelas, a lua brilhando tanto quanto o amor que eles recentemente admitiram.

Horas haviam se passado e eles sentiam a iminência de voltar ao navio os assolando silenciosamente, Usopp voltou-se para Nami, mirando-a carinhosamente.  
  


— A luz da lua fica melhor nos seus olhos, sabia?

Ela nada respondeu, mas se aproximou, lábios pairando sobre a boca dele, oferecendo, prometendo. Usopp gemeu quando ela tocou-lhe a nuca, o beijando. A língua dela brincou travessa, a respiração de ambos misturadas, corações acelerados sob a luz pálida da praia.  
  
  


  
_Lua de prata no céu_  
O brilho das estrelas no chão  
Tenho certeza que não sonhava  
A noite linda continuava  
E a voz tão doce que me falava  
"O mundo pertence a nós!"


	11. Back to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa música admito que foi complicado... aushaush, mas, minha mente é imaginativa, então... :3
> 
> Link para a música que inspirou o capítulo:  
http://youtu.be/TJAfLE39ZZ8
> 
> Boa leitura ♥

__  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry, get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black  
  
  


A volta foi mais tensa do que Usopp teria imaginado, Nami contratou um bote que os levou de volta, Sanji e Franky, que estavam na vigília, os receberam no convés, o ciborgue prometeu ficar de olho em tudo, enquanto Sanji, que ficara petrificado por um instante ao ver o vestido de Nami, preparava um lanche, encarando Usopp com um único olho azul penetrante.

O loiro colocou uma xícara de chá na frente do atirador com nenhuma boa vontade, o olhar dele era frio o suficiente para congelar o All Blue inteiro, com toda a vida aquática incluída.  
  


— Então, Nami-san... como foi o passeio? Esse atirador de merda cuidou bem de você?

Usopp enrijeceu todos os músculos ao sentir uma raiva contida na voz suave do cozinheiro, Nami, totalmente sorridente e alheia, apenas meneou a cabeça, tomando o chá satisfeita.

— Foi... adorável... — Ela falou e seus olhos encontraram Usopp, o sorriso dela não deixava dúvidas de que eles tinham segredos. — Sanji-kun, estava delicioso... Arigato!

— HAAAI!! ~~NAMI-SWAAAN~~— Ele rodopiou e Usopp achou que estava seguro agora.

E, assim que Nami saiu pela porta, Usopp se ergueu rápido para tentar segui-la e correr o mais longe possível de Sanji, mas a voz gélida fez com que ele estancasse.

— Usopp. Preciso que dê uma olhada na geladeira. Parece que estragou. — Um frio se instalou no estômago de Usopp, ao ver a fumaça do cigarro sobrevoando frente ao rosto obscuro de Sanji.

— Eu... ah... posso ver amanhã? Estou realmente cansado hoje...

Foi a coisa errada a dizer. Em menos de uma fração de segundo Sanji estava em cima de Usopp, os punhos fechados fortemente na gola da camisa branca, o olhar feroz que Usopp vira raramente.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Nami ficou alguns instantes segurando a porta do quarto, depois entrou silenciosamente, mas abandonou a ideia ao se deparar com Robin sentada na cama, um livro descansava em suas longas pernas elegantes cruzadas, ela recebeu a navegadora com um sorriso calmo.  
  


— Vejo que está feliz... — Robin a avaliou superficialmente, nem precisava ser tão atenta para notar que Nami quase flutuava.

— Hai... foi ótimo... mas...

Ela ergueu os olhos para mirar Robin, a morena sentiu uma pontada de apreensão ao deparar com a expressão totalmente diferente daquela sonhadora de instantes atrás.

— Como vou lidar com o medo de perdê-lo? Quero dizer, sempre tivemos medo, é claro, mas agora... estou sentindo um pânico ainda maior... vou precisar ficar mais engajada nas lutas e proteger ele... nem acredito que estou dizendo isso!

Robin arqueou a sobrancelha bem-feita, sorrindo sem surpresa.

— Se o Usopp sobreviver ao Sanji hoje, terá uma longa e feliz vida!

Nami arregalou os olhos alarmada.

— Robin!! Como pode dizer isso! Nem me despedi dele!  
  
  


__  
We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times...


	12. Like a virgin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse cap foi legal de escrever, pensei que o enredo iria para um lado, mas acabou mesmo tomando outro rumo :3
> 
> Link da música  
>>http://youtu.be/VgkOCJ9PGkk

No convés a brisa marítima sacudia as bandeiras Mugiwara incontrolavelmente. Nami acordou sentindo-se plena e feliz, todas as memórias do dia anterior fazendo o coração palpitar alucinado e aquecido, ela queria aproveitar esta emoção ao máximo, já que só o amor pode durar...  
  


__  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last  
  


Ela caminhou descalça para a cozinha, antes notou que o tempo estava nublado, algo lhe dizia que haveria uma tempestade em duas, ou três horas, ela saberia a hora certa, quando estivesse muito próximo de acontecer.

Quando atravessou a porta da cozinha, seu estômago despencou e suas bochechas coraram levemente, Usopp, de costas para ela e concentrado demais para notá-la, acrescentava frutas picadas em uma tigela, ele apanhou um pedaço de morango um pouco desproporcional, o partiu em dois pedaços razoáveis, misturou todas as frutas e deu dois passos para trás em apreciação.  
  


— Está bom assim, Sanji? Pra ser sincero achei espetacular, aliás, já contei que eu era conhecido por fazer a melhor salada de frutas do East Blue? — Ele falou olhando para o lado, sem notar a presença de Nami.

— Hm... Não está ruim. — Sanji respondeu o olhar crítico dele desviou da salada para o atirador. — Cometa um deslize só, um apenas, na minha cozinha, e mato você.

Usopp estremeceu levemente, alisou a cabeça como se tivesse levado uma pancada, e então, notou Nami atrás dele, ela sentiu seu coração acelerar vendo o sorriso dele se agigantar no rosto feliz.

Sanji controlou o impulso de cumprimentar a ruiva euforicamente e acompanhou toda a interação do casal com um olhar cauteloso e analítico, ficando um pouco apreensivo ao ver a expressão de felicidade de Nami, em seguida saiu sem ser notado.

Usopp e Nami ficaram presos em um olhar, ele a admirava com tanta expectativa que ela teve vontade de pular nos braços dele e se perder em um beijo saudoso.

— Sanji me deixou fazer uma salada de frutas para você...

Ele apontou a tigela multicolorida sobre a mesa, Nami se aproximou, enquanto ele a servia. Quando alcançou para ela uma taça de sobremesa seus dedos se tocaram e Nami sentiu uma onda intensa de desejo correr por todo seu corpo.

Usopp soltou a taça, e deslizou uma mão no pescoço dela por baixo dos cabelos ruivos, os dedos da outra mão, entrelaçados aos dela confortavelmente. Nami o encarou pensativa, ele era tão maravilhoso, ela o queria tanto, e ele estava ali tão entregue que ela poderia ter o que quisesse...

Nami ergueu a cabeça instintivamente, a respiração de Usopp era quente e irregular em seu rosto, por baixo dos cílios ela viu o rosto dele se aproximar lentamente, a boca convidando-a a beijá-lo sem pressa, os lábios se tocaram e os corações aceleraram frenéticos...  
  


__  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold


	13. Só Hoje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música que inspirou o capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/TynFsTZlGDU
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Usopp não ouvia nada, as batidas do seu coração ecoavam nos seus ouvidos, o cheiro de Nami estava em todo o lugar, os olhos semicerrados e os lábios tão próximos dos dele... tudo o que queria era se perder ali. Tudo o que ele queria agora era beijá-la com dedicação, acariciar os longos cabelos ruivos, enfiar o nariz no pescoço dela e aspirar o aroma de laranjas até ficar entorpecido por completo...

Então ele aproximou o rosto, assistiu quando Nami passou a língua umedecendo os lábios, os dele já estavam doloridos com a vontade de unir-se aos dela, Usopp baixou os cílios, tão próximos...

— OI, MINNA!! ESTOU FAMIIIIINTOO!!!! SAAANJI, MEEESHIIIIII!!!

Uma lufada de vento sacudiu o navio, ao mesmo tempo que Luffy entrou mais tempestuoso do que um fenômeno natural. Usopp e Nami caíram, ela gloriosamente em cima dele, os seios pressionados dolorosamente no peito de Usopp, o atirador virou o rosto, enfurecido para Luffy. O capitão se agachou perto deles enquanto Nami se erguia, furiosa, sacudindo a poeira imaginária da roupa.

— Ahh, o que vocês estão fazendo? Jogando Twister? Também quero!!

O capitão pulou animado batendo palmas, Nami esfregou o rosto respirando fundo, Usopp ficou de pé, pronto para dar uma bronca em Luffy.

— Quer nos matar de susto?! Se a Nami morrer quem vai nos guiar para Wano? — O Atirador falou, Nami tocou o ombro nele brevemente, e a fúria já arrefecia um pouco.

Luffy arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativo, depois enxergou a tigela de frutas e a despejou inteira a boca, sobrou apenas a taça que Usopp havia servido para Nami anteriormente.

Sanji retornou a cozinha, e cada um dos outros Mugis se juntaram para o café, o contratempo com Luffy fora apenas mais uma das traquinagens dele e Usopp esqueceu rápido, ele e Nami ficaram trocando olhares durante o café, absorvido a presença dela, ele mal notava que haviam mais pessoas ao redor, ria de tudo o que ela falava, e lembrava de como fora difícil ter chegado até ali, depois de todas as aventuras que viveram.  
  
  


__  
Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
Em estar vivo  
  
  


Mais tarde Nami foi para o leme, ela chamou Usopp e Luffy para ajudarem na observação, Luffy correu para sentar na carranca do Sunny-Go, e Usopp subiu no Ninho para pegar o binóculo, Nami o seguiu.

Quando ele a notou logo atrás de si, percebeu pelo olhar que ela estava claramente com más intenções, um pouco temeroso se aproximou dela, avaliando cuidadosamente. Ela retribuiu o olhar, puxando-o para si em um abraço sufocante, entorpecido Usopp sentiu os dedos dela traçando linhas no peito dele, por baixo da camiseta, ela beliscou o mamilo e ele gemeu descontrolado, o beijo tornou-se desesperado, ondas de desejo percorriam o corpo dele, Nami sorriu.

— A vigília desta noite, é minha... — Declarou. — E vou precisar de você.  
  
  


_Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso!_

_Hoje só tua presença_  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje  
Só hoje  
  
  



	14. Really don't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música que inspirou este capítulo  
>>http://youtu.be/OJGUbwVMBeA
> 
> Boa leitura!!

O caos absoluto se instalara no convés do Sunny-Go, o vento envergava as velas jogando Chopper para todos os lados, até que Luffy jogou um braço esticado e agarrou a pequena rena com força, trazendo para si. A tempestade que Nami preverá mais cedo naquela manhã havia chegado tão rápido quanto ela imaginara.

Zoro e Sanji recolhiam as velas para que as rajadas de vento não as rasgassem, Robin tratara de proteger o jardim com uma rede formada por suas mãos com sua habilidade, evitando que o vento arrancasse pequenas mudas ou quebrasse galhos. Brook pendurado no mastro principal, cantava uma canção, tocando o violino alegremente, saudando o temporal.

Na frente do navio, Franky guiava o timão com mãos de aço (literalmente), e Nami segurava-se na grade em torno do leme, um alto falante pendurado no pescoço, onde gritava ordens em alto e bom som, sua voz potencializada pelo aparelho chegava a todos os Mugiwaras. Exceto um.  
  


— ONDE ELE ESTÁ?? ONDE ESTÁ O USOPP?? EU DISSE A ELE QUE REABASTECESSE E VOLTASSE PARA CÁ!!

— A última vez que o vi, ele estava no deck, procurando alguma coisa. — Franky respondeu virando o leme a 360º.  
  


Nami ponderou por um momento, procurando uma forma de encontrar Usopp, em seguida decidiu, virou-se para Franky e determinou.  
  


— Franky, vou acionar o Coup de Burst, isso nos tirará dessa zona da tempestade, depois disso continue no leme por mais uma hora, diga ao Sanji-kun que prepare uma refeição quente.

Ela puxou o capuz da capa amarela e saiu correndo na chuva.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


No deck, Usopp organizava a bagunça que ele mesmo fizera atrás de uma ferramenta, tão concentrado quanto estava, ele voou em direção a parede quando o navio disparou, o mecanismo de fuga havia sido disparado, mas havia algo errado nisso. Segurando em todas as superfícies possíveis, ele foi até a casa de máquinas onde ficavam os barris de cola, e ao chegar na porta, a visão não poderia ter sido mais atordoante.  
  


— Você veio... Usopp...

Ele engoliu seco, Nami estava visivelmente enfurecida.

— Estava... procurando uma ferramenta para acionar o Coup de Burst...

— Esta? — Nami se aproximou e ergueu uma chave na frente dos olhos dele. — Por algum motivo achei que você poderia ter ficado com medo e se escondido.

— O... quê?

— Medo de mim, talvez...  
  


Usopp a encarou, um misto de ofensa e desafio estampado no rosto, ele esticou o braço e pegou Nami pela nuca, a puxou para si, a envolvendo em um beijo latente.

Ele ficou satisfeito pela falta de reação dela, e subiu os dedos pela cintura, rapidamente encontrando o seio, ele abriu a boca e a deitou no chão, apertou-se contra ela exibindo a ereção recente, Nami gemeu uma resposta que ele não ouviu, a língua passeando no pescoço dela, desejo o cegando repentinamente, e ele descontrolado começou a descer a calcinha dela, o calor entre eles aumentando gradativamente.

— Usooopp... Deus... estamos no deck...

— Eu... realmente não me importo.

  
_I really don't care_   
_ Oh, oh, oh_   
_ I really don't care!!_


	15. Oceano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link para a música do capítulo de hoje  
>>http://youtu.be/2kqdlAYNEzk
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Os corações falharam uma batida simultaneamente, Usopp afastou os lábios dos dela apenas pelo tempo suficiente para confirmar que Nami estava entregue, em seguida perdeu-se nos lábios macios, o gosto dela o enlouquecendo de uma forma absurda.

Ele nunca pensara que o desejo era algo tão intenso, e tendo Nami abaixo de si, o corpo ardente como um raio de sol do meio dia, submissa e receptiva, sua mente conjurava cenas em que ele a possuía ali mesmo. Ele sentiu as mãos femininas apertando-lhe os ombros e por baixo da saia ricamente estampada, ele retirou-lhe a calcinha por completo, apertou a cintura delgada dela, para conter uma onda insana de calor que acelerou seu coração.

Poucas coisas faziam sentido agora, e uma delas era tê-la. Ter Nami e seu corpo perfeito só para si, ela gemia e isso era a tortura mais maravilhosa que ele já vivera em seus dezenove anos de vida. Ele temia esse sentimento que o atormentava, todo o corpo dolorido de desejo, ele deslizou a mão para encontrar a intimidade dela úmida e quente, enquanto movia a língua na boca da ruiva, sentindo-a estremecer sedutoramente.  
  


— Usopp... Não... Por favor...

Ele não achou o pedido convincente o bastante, e acariciou-a delicadamente, Nami enterrou os dedos nos cabelos negros dele, a consciência dela vindo à superfície daquele oceano de paixão, as emoções intensas deixando-a à beira de se afogar, ela precisava manter o controle, precisava pará-lo... mesmo que não quisesse na verdade, mesmo que o corpo gritasse que o queria ali mesmo.

— Usopp... não podemos... pare...

_Amar é um deserto e seus temores_  
Vida que vai na sela dessas dores  
Não sabe voltar, me dá teu calor...  
  
  


Ele se afastou relutante, os lábios macerados do beijo recente, os olhos turvos de tesão percorreram a expressão dela, em busca da veracidade do pedido, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um rosto corado, e olhos castanhos brilhantes.  
  


— Você não quer que eu pare. — Apontou rouco.

— Não. Você tem razão... mas não podemos... Os outros...

Nami percebeu que embora resistente, a mão dele deixou sua intimidade, e ela sentiu apenas o atrito do tecido da saia, Usopp puxou a calcinha dela para o lugar, sentou-se trazendo Nami consigo, e a encarou longamente, precisava convencer a si mesmo de que era melhor deixá-la ir.

Por agora.

— Gomen... acho que perdi a cabeça... gomen, Nami... — Ele a olhou intensamente, a paixão ainda latejante em todo seu ser, mas as batidas do coração já voltavam ao normal vagarosamente, então, para acelerar o processo de calmaria, ele abraçou-a ternamente. — Não quis me aproveitar... foi apenas um momento... eu a amo... não faria nada contra sua vontade. Juro.

Nami cerrou fortemente os olhos, o fantasma do toque delirante dele ainda presente na sua intimidade molhada, mas o calor que a tomou agora, fora direto no coração.  
  
  


_Vem me fazer feliz porque eu te amo_  
Você deságua em mim, e eu, oceano  
Me esqueço que amar é quase uma dor  
Só sei viver se for por você!  
  



	16. Chasing the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música que inspirou este capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/Fj6MjDFD1Kw
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Nami sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira ao lado de Robin, enquanto o cheiro da comida de Sanji flutuava na cozinha fazendo-a sentir uma fome enorme que antes não estava lá.  
  


— Está agitada.

Robin nem olhava direto no rosto dela, a morena havia desenvolvido a capacidade de ler seus sentimentos, movimentos e reações sem que Nami percebesse.

— Acho que tem razão... — Ela ponderou, e seus olhos correram para a outra ponta da mesa, onde Usopp lutava com Luffy por uma fatia de pão, ele vencera, e enfiara o pão de uma só vez na boca, enquanto Luffy tomava o suco que Usopp esquecera. E a luta recomeçava. — Preciso de um banho frio e uma noite de sono.

Robin voltou o corpo inteiro para Nami, a ruiva sentiu os olhos castanhos da morena encontrando os seus.

— Farei a vigília dessa noite. Já queria isso pois preciso terminar um livro decididamente interessante. — Ela sorriu bondosa, e seus olhos desviaram para Franky. — Tem algumas outras coisas que quero fazer também.

Nami percebeu que o tom da voz de Robin mudara, e a ruiva voltou a olhar para Usopp. Sanji depositava um prato de sopa na frente de Zoro, e Usopp se aproximou do espadachim deixando o longo nariz flutuar sobre o prato enquanto aspirava com um sorriso infantil e satisfeito colorindo suas feições. Como se um sol brilhasse dentro do peito dela, seu coração aqueceu com aquela visão.  
  


_On my pursuit of happiness  
I realize that more means less  
If I got love, then I am blessed, oh, I know_  
_So I'll start living while I can_  
And hold the moment in my hands  
I'll fly until I learn to land in my home  
  
  


_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_   
  
  


Mirando os cabelos molhados e o rosto perplexo no espelho do banheiro, Usopp apertou um bilhete nas mãos, ele voltou o rosto para encarar Franky, um sorriso idiota brilhava no rosto do ciborgue.  
  


— Vamos lá, aniki! Você vai ter uma SUPER noite! O segundo encontro em tempo recorde, huh? WOW! Deve ser o afro, hein!

Usopp sentiu o rosto em chamas, virou-se para Franky, que se postara na frente do espelho.  
  


— Não posso fazer isso. Franky... não posso… Ela é como um sol... me aquece, mas está tão distante de mim...

Apertando o nariz metálico, Franky sorriu ao ver o próprio cabelo se transformar em uma massa azul arredondada. Um inegável afro que impressionou Usopp o distraindo do frio que definitivamente se instalara no seu estômago.  
  


— Persiga o sol, corra atrás dele com todas as suas forças. Vamos, Usopp, você é o melhor corredor que eu já conheci. Aproveite enquanto é jovem, e divirta-se.  
  


Usopp abriu o bilhete mais uma vez, a letra graciosa de Nami o chamando para o quarto feminino, no bilhete havia a promessa de sanduíches, cookies e refrigerante, e, em destaque, um aviso:

_“Desta vez, não vou pará-lo.”_

  
  
I'm chasing the sun  
I'm chasing the sun  
I'm chasing the sun  
Won't miss out on the fun  
Gotta get it while our hearts are young  
I'm chasing the sun...  
  
  



	17. Pra ser sincero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo foi delicioso de escrever... ♥   
E está classificado para +18...
> 
> Link da música que inspirou o capítulo:  
>>http://youtu.be/rT_YdefBTPU

As estrelas brilhavam no céu, alheias ao desespero de Usopp, depois de ouvir as palavras de apoio e ser expulso por Franky do dormitório, ele se viu de pé no gramado do Sunny-Go, olhando para o céu, pensando que sua doença _“Eu-Não-Posso-Ficar-Sozinho-Com-Nami”_ tinha chegado na fase crônica, a crise estava paralisando até mesmo suas pernas, que nem tremiam mais tamanho nervosismo.

Usopp ouviu a voz de Zoro flutuando calma, provavelmente vindo da cozinha, mas ele tinha sua própria vida enrolada o bastante para se preocupar, enfiou a mão na bolsa vermelha inseparável e sentiu a textura de algo que guardava consigo há muito tempo, algo que finalmente chegaria ao seu destino. Retirou a mão da bolsa e respirou fundo. _“Yoshi, é isso.”_ Pensou sozinho, caminhando até o quarto feminino.

Quando Nami abriu a porta, mesmo antes dele bater, Usopp sentiu que o ar de seus pulmões havia desaparecido de vez, Nami sorria para ele e Usopp jurou ver timidez nos olhos dela, esmagadoramente bela, e definitivamente sexy, ele sentiu-se sufocado por um momento, até que ela o puxou para dentro do quarto, fechou a porta e ficou de frente para ele, ambos se avaliando.

— Olá... — Ela falou, os olhos fixos nos dele.  
  


Usopp descartou a bolsa no chão e deu um passo à frente, eliminando a distância entre eles, a abraçou, e antes que sua coragem se esvaísse, a beijou. Ele ainda a sentiu estremecer em seus braços, e as mãos incertas dele subiram sensivelmente pela lateral da cintura dela até a base dos seios. Ela gemeu dentro do beijo e apertou-se contra ele, precisando de apoio antes que a mistura de nervosismo e paixão fizesse suas pernas cederem.

Nami deslizou as mãos nas costas dele, sentindo o calor da pele, o beijo crescia rapidamente e ela precisou separar os lábios, e quando o fez, Usopp plantou beijos no pescoço dela, raspou os dentes no ombro, e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha, Nami gemeu em resposta, e o som repercutiu na virilha dele, as mãos delicadas da ruiva apertaram o bumbum dele, e Usopp grudou os lábios novamente, e com as batidas do seu coração chegando a níveis alarmantes, ele puxou a camisola de Nami, expondo os seios fartos diante de seus olhos, ela corou e o atirador a pegou no colo, a depositou carinhosamente na cama, ele tocou os seios com devoção, as mãos morenas contra a pele de porcelana formavam um contraste incrível, pela milionésima vez na sua vida, Usopp admirou-a, cativado pela beleza dela, ele começou a trilhar o corpo dela com beijos, a navegadora estremeceu de prazer e antecipação, Usopp beijou a parte interna da coxa dela e Nami gritou, os lábios dele deixando sua pele em brasas, desejando-o.

Ambos tinham medo, mas eles queriam, eram tão iguais e sabiam tudo sobre o outro, não haveria momento melhor, e ambos sabiam disso.  
  
  


_Nós dois temos_  
Os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo  
A nosso respeito...  
Somos suspeitos  
De um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos  
Nunca deixam suspeitos...


	18. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cenas +18 em seguida, tenham isso em mente...
> 
> Música inspiradora:  
http://youtu.be/-2U0Ivkn2Ds (ouçam ela)
> 
> Cem palavras extras foram necessárias... Gente, esse casal... nem vou falar mais nada... 💘 
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Com extrema suavidade, Usopp rodou a língua em um mamilo, enquanto apertava o outro entre os dedos, Nami mantinha os olhos fechados entregue à emoção imensa que a dominava. Ele beijou a barriga e escorregou a língua no umbigo dela, fascinado com o poder que tinha sobre a navegadora, ele sentou a encarando, cabelos ruivos espalhados na cama, as pálpebras pesadas pelo desejo, o corpo perfeito como uma escultura em mármore. Seus olhos abriram encontrando os dele.

Nami sentou-se, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos em concha e uniu os lábios urgentemente, Usopp jogou os braços em volta da cintura dela, apertando as pontas dos dedos na carne macia, Nami despiu a camiseta dele, e a sensação dos seios contra o peito dele fez a sua intimidade pulsar, ela deitou-se novamente, puxando-o consigo, os dedos perdidos nos cabelos cacheados, a língua perdendo-se no gosto dele. A calcinha branca era a única barreira que ainda restava, e Usopp começou a eliminá-la de forma lenta, ele quebrou o beijo e os olhos de Nami abriram levemente, uma permissão estampada na íris castanha, ela sentiu-se totalmente nua e entregue, pronta para finalmente ceder ao desejo.

— Nami... eu nunca... eu... acho que estou com medo... — Usopp disse relutante e cego de tesão, a voz rouca fez o coração dela vibrar.

— Usopp... estamos juntos… Desta vez não vamos fugir.  
_  
_

_And I am feeling so small_  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
  
  


Ela o puxou para si, esfregando o quadril contra a ereção incontestável, sem aviso começou e descer a bermuda dele, invertendo as posições, Nami sentou-se sobre ele, Usopp sentiu o rosto em chamas quando ela correu os olhos em seu corpo e parou-os no membro dele, Nami o tocou, e Usopp gemeu incontrolável, mordendo os lábios para não gritar, ela se abaixou para beijá-lo e ele começou a tirar a calcinha dela, em seguida escorregou os dedos tocando-a levemente, sentindo o calor e a umidade dela. Ainda com os lábios colados Nami contorceu-se, e Usopp segurou firme uma mecha de cabelo dela.  
  


— Desta vez não vamos fugir. Eu a quero, Nami... Jamais quis tanto alguém...

Ele sussurrou, ela se afastou e o encarou de volta, os cílios encobriam parcialmente olhos escuros de paixão, Nami o puxou para uma posição sentada, os pés dele tocaram o piso, e Nami pegou um preservativo debaixo do lençol, e desenrolou no pênis, sem dar tempo para Usopp reagir ela desceu o quadril no colo dele, liderando o ritmo da penetração, Usopp ofegou contorcido de prazer e sentindo a intimidade quente dela através do preservativo, Nami acomodou-se no colo dele, segurando-lhe os ombros firmemente.

Ela sentiu algo queimar dentro de si, um dor aguda que foi ofuscada quando encontrou os olhos dele. Usopp segurou sua bochecha e passou o polegar nos lábios dela, em seguida beijou os lábios vermelhos, as mãos desceram para a cintura dela, instigando-a a mover-se. Nami o observou, em êxtase e compenetrado, era uma visão inédita dele, ela rebolou e ele acompanhou a cadência por vários minutos, os gemidos ficando cada vez mais descompassados, os corações se enalteceram quando, esplendorosos, os corpos agiram sozinhos, buscando e dando prazer, então, uma emoção crua, nova, alucinante se sobrepôs à todas as outras, e eles caíram abraçados em um abismo maravilhoso, felizes por serem um do outro e, mesmo novos nessa aventura, estavam tão contentes que acabaram esquecendo de tudo o que os rodeava, o navio, mar, céu e terra.

Eram novos nisso ainda, e estavam fantasticamente apenas começando...  
  


  
_And I will stumble and fall_  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
  
  



	19. Bem que se quis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casal lindo é lindo ♥
> 
> Link da música   
http://youtu.be/ge3IhQKLU2Y
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Ainda de olhos fechados, a mente pairando em algum lugar entre a consciência e o sono, Usopp sentiu algo pesado em seu peito, um cheiro cítrico conhecido estava por toda parte, e o mais interessante: ele estava sorrindo como louco.

Sem mover o corpo, abriu os olhos lentamente, e deparou-se com Nami dormindo aninhada em seu peito, uma mão acomodada em sua barriga, a respiração dela tocando seu pescoço. Usopp observou a penumbra do quarto, ele estava com uma fome absurda e seus olhos vasculharam rapidamente as superfícies se perguntando onde haveria comida... Na cozinha ele não iria de jeito algum, sua cabeça ainda estava dolorida do soco que Sanji lhe havia dado, _“E agradeça que não estou te chutando, atirador de merda. Agradeça!”_ Aquilo foi muito assustador, então era melhor evitar que o loiro soubesse que ele esteve no quarto de Nami.

Usopp escorregou delicadamente, tentando sair debaixo de Nami, e quando achou que conseguiria sem acordá-la, ela o segurou firme, abraçando suas costas, mergulhando o rosto em seus cabelos escuros.

— Não... fique mais um pouco... não quero ficar sozinha agora...

O estômago de Usopp apertou, mas não era fome, franzindo as sobrancelhas, ele virou-se dentro dos braços dela, e ficaram de frente, os olhos dele vasculharam o rosto delicado da ruiva.

— Não estou saindo... só estou lembrando que você prometeu um lanche!

— Baka. Não vou deixar você sair desta cama... não ainda...

Ela pressionou seu rosto no peito dele, Usopp a acolheu, um pouco confuso e inseguro acariciou os cabelos ruivos, e plantou um beijo demorado no alto da cabeça dela.

— Nami... está tudo bem?

— Hai... acho que estou... feliz? Emocionada? E com medo... Sinto que vou rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo...

Ela sufocou Usopp entre seus braços, e começou a beijar o peito dele, subiu os lábios para encontrar com os dele, uma cortina alaranjada cobriu a visão de Usopp, quando Nami se inclinou beijando-o. Uma emoção nova irrompeu no peito dele e Usopp sentiu algo morno molhando seu rosto, surpreso notou que estava chorando, sua mão alcançou o rosto de Nami, e notou que os olhos dela também estavam úmidos.

Decidido, ele a cobriu com seu corpo, beijando-a, cuidando para não deixar seu peso prejudicá-la. Nami abriu as pernas instintivamente para acomodá-lo, Usopp recuou, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas dela. Sem questionamento, Nami estregou um preservativo a ele. Com as bochechas flamejantes, Usopp preparou-se rápido e concentrado, e mergulhou de encontro a Nami, que o mirava com um sorriso enfeitando seus lábios.

— Acho que você está pronto para ser um Bravo Guerreiro do Mar, afinal...

Usopp fechou os olhos e a beijou. Havia apenas os dois e seu absoluto e intransponível momento, cada vez mais estupidamente apaixonados, ondas gradativas de amor e êxtase os encontrando sucessivamente.

  
_Agora vem pra perto, vem_  
Vem depressa, vem sem fim  
Dentro de mim  
Que eu quero sentir  
O teu corpo pesando  
Sobre o meu  
Vem, meu amor, vem pra mim  
Me abraça devagar  
Me beija e me faz esquecer


	20. Wrecking ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música que inspirou o capítulo:  
>> http://youtu.be/My2FRPA3Gf8

Nami sentia-se aquecida e confortável, abriu os olhos levemente para dar de cara com o rosto de Usopp flutuando sobre o seu, o nariz quase tocando o dela e os cabelos em uma cascata negra fluindo de encontro aos seus ombros. Ele se abaixou capturando os lábios dela, Nami sentiu o lençol sendo retirado e Usopp tocava a lateral do seu corpo gentilmente, parecendo procurar algo, corando ela abriu os olhos pesados de sono. Usopp vestia a boxer verde que ficara jogada no chão, ele se moveu agilmente, colocando uma bandeja no colo dela.

— É meio da madrugada ainda, mas achei que estivesse com fome.  
  


Ela só então notou que realmente estava. Sentou-se e apanhou uma maçã, mordeu-a, e viu que Usopp não se movera, sempre observando-a cautelosamente.  
  


— Não está com fome? — Perguntou, intrigada com o olhar dele.

— Nami... né... tem sangue no lençol... está machucada?

Ela girou pulando da cama, puxou o lençol e viu uma pequena mancha vermelha, seu estômago deu uma guinada, ela encarou Usopp, ele desviou o olhar, parecendo em pânico e culpado, mas ainda bonito com seu corpo moreno em contraste com a cama clara. Ele fechou as mãos em punhos e ergueu o rosto para ela.  
  


— Sou um idiota... estava tão impaciente que acabei machucando você... me descul...

— Não ouse se desculpar! Não seja, idiota, Usopp... você não fez nada de errado, eu quis, estava ciente que era o que eu queria desde que o conheci.  
  


Totalmente nua ela se ajoelhou na cama e o abraçou, Usopp sentiu um misto de alívio e felicidade, mas ainda estava um pouco inseguro. Ele se libertou dos braços dela e puxou a bolsa vermelha de debaixo da cama, pegou algo lá de dentro e segurando o pulso de Nami, depositou algo em sua mão.

Nami observou curiosa e encantada, uma pulseira delicada, com dois pingentes discretos: um com formato de uma laranja e o outro, um inegável Kuro Kabuto em miniatura, pedras minúsculas espalhavam um brilho na peça, como se fosse feita de estrelas. Nami ergueu os olhos para Usopp admirada.

— Não precisa usar se não quiser... é... algo que eu queria dar a você tem muito tempo...

Ele encolheu os ombros coçando a nuca, o rosto em um vermelho brilhante, Nami se jogou nos braços dele, depois se afastou, colocando a pulseira na frente do nariz dele.

— Coloque no meu pulso.

Usopp obedeceu aturdido, fechando a pulseira no pulso direito dela, depois olhou-a intensamente e a abraçou, falando rente aos cabelos longos dela.

— Me senti como uma bola demolidora… nunca estive tão apaixonado, mas... prometo que vou cuidá-la... nessa aventura louca.

Os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto ele lhe afagava os cabelos docemente, a aventura, não era o mar.

  
_I came in like a wrecking ball_  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Obrigado a FoxxyLady por revisar o texto! :)  
E agradeço também a Flor de Lotus por sempre deixar um review!
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Alguém precisa explicar para o Usopp que não se faz omelete em quebrar ovos... fico feliz por ele ser um cara que sabe "consertar e melhorar" coisas... :3
> 
> Sobre a pulseira, o headcanon existe na minha cabeça e vou contar isso nos próximos capítulos de [Hissatsu Koi Boshi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833565)   
E quem está lendo, ainda estou esperando seus reviews =)  
Amanhã tem mais! ;)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


	21. A sua maneira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música:  
>> http://youtu.be/nXLyy2ALJE4
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Usopp mastigava um sanduíche quase inteiro, ele girou a xícara de chá distraidamente, seus olhos vagaram pela cozinha, Nami ainda não havia chegado para o café da manhã, Robin também estava longe de ser vista, Zoro estava no pior humor que já se teve notícia, e sabe-se lá por que Chopper havia desaparecido totalmente. Era um dos mais estranhos cafés da manhã que já aconteceu.

Mas nenhuma dessas peculiaridades poderiam estragar as lembranças fantásticas dele, tão quentes e vívidas quanto era possível, o calor de Nami aconchegada a ele, a correria para sair furtivamente do quarto antes que Sanji pudesse suspeitar, o beijo intenso que fez Usopp pensar que valia a pena enfrentar o cozinheiro...

  
_Ela dormiu no calor_  
Dos meus braços  
E eu acordei sem saber  
Se era um sonho  
  


— QUANTOS SANDUÍCHES VOCÊ VAI COMER??

Só pensar.

Usopp deu um salto de quase dois metros do chão e encarou Sanji que tinha chamas no único olho exposto.

— Estou faminto...? — Usopp se chutou mentalmente por ter falado de forma tão apologética. Sanji chegou muito próximo a ele, colocou uma bandeja na mesa, onigiris recheados com bacon formando uma montanha apetitosa, o cheiro e a imagem fizeram a boca de Usopp encher de água no mesmo instante.

— Por que está com tanta fome, Cachinhos Negros? — A voz de Sanji era nada mais do que um sussurro, e havia uma raiva contida pendurada em cada palavra pronunciada.

Usopp olhou para ele em pânico, Sanji parecia ter lido sua mente, e respirava pesadamente.

— Ohayo, minna! — A voz de Nami ecoou na cozinha, Usopp e Sanji ambos olharam para ela ao mesmo tempo, o sorriso patético era o mesmo estampado nas duas faces.

— Nami-swaaan!!! Está com fome? Eu tenho um brownie de chocolate com avelãs que fiz especialmente para você...!!

Sanji esqueceu completamente que estava a um passo de trucidar Usopp, largando o moreno de qualquer jeito, correu para servir a ruiva, Usopp por sua vez escorregou na cadeira, e enfiou um onigiri na boca antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa.

Nami sentou ao lado dele, e o cutucou com o pé, ele olhou para ela, e seu rosto ardeu, a ruiva sorriu com olhos fechados e a imagem o deixou tão atordoado que ele começou a derrubar o chá que começara a beber, ela pegou um guardanapo e começou a limpar o rosto de Usopp delicadamente, ele sentiu o toque dela, o calor dos dedos se demorando na sua pele, ambos estavam presos no olhar um do outro...

— Ahh, tão romântico! Usopp-san! Nami-san! Vocês parecem um casal apaixonado! Isto me lembrou uma canção sobre um pirata que se apaixonou por uma dama, mas infelizmente foi morto por outro pirata, que tragicamente cultivava sentimentos pela mesma mulher.

— Foi... morto? Morto mesmo? — Usopp arregalou os olhos, desesperado.

— Oh, o amor tem muitas armadilhas!

— Eu nunca caio em armadilhas!

— Será mesmo? — Nami escondeu um sorriso com a xícara de chá.

__  
Algum tempo atrás  
Pensei em te dizer  
Que eu nunca caí  
Nas suas armadilhas de amor


	22. Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu achei que seria mais complicado escrever este capítulo, mas uma vez que eu comecei, parece que o casal ajudou... :3
> 
> Link do vídeo que inspirou o capítulo:  
>> https://youtu.be/OvWlLXIxqcM
> 
> Boa leitura!!

A noite já ia alta no mar do Novo Mundo, Nami terminava os últimos traços de um novo mapa, sozinha no quarto ela observou a porta cogitando a hipótese de sair no convés para ir atrás de algo para beber.

Ela guardou todos seus itens de cartografia sistematicamente, deixando o último mapa aberto para a tinta secar, tinha sido um longo dia e ela se demorou para se concentrar na tarefa, não tinha jantado, mas Sanji trouxera para ela uma sopa, o cozinheiro vasculhou o quarto com seu olhar afiado, não tinha nada para ele ver de qualquer maneira e ela tentou ignorar aquela intromissão, uma vez que não queria entrar em atrito com ele.

Mais cedo Robin procurara Nami, dizendo que Usopp fora destacado para ajudar Sanji na cozinha várias vezes durante o dia. Isso era no mínimo incomum, todos sempre colaboravam, mas Sanji fazia um rodízio, e nunca focava em ninguém. Com o dia avançando, Nami mal pode ver Usopp, e quando o avistou ele apenas sorriu para ela, aquele sorriso foi o bastante para ela se tranquilizar, mas parecia que a vontade de estar ao lado dele aumentava gradualmente.  
  


__  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me  
'Cause right now  
Everything's new to me  
You know I can't fight the feeling  
And every night, I'm feeling  
Right now  
I wish you were here with me  
  
  


A ruiva saiu para o convés, sem rumo, mas sabia bem onde seus pés a levariam desde sempre, ela queria ver Usopp, e veria. Nami atravessou o gramado apressada, e entrou no dormitório masculino, sem bater e sem produzir nenhum ruído.

Luffy dormia atirado em um beliche, na cama de baixo, os chifres de Chopper apontavam na borda de um cobertor. Na cama ao lado, os cabelos de Usopp desciam em uma cascata até o chão. Sem pensar, Nami se aproximou, ela encheu a mão com o cabelo dele, e afundou os dedos até tocar a pele.

— Usopp... Usopp...

Ela o chamou, mas os olhos dele continuavam cerrados, as pálpebras contornadas pelos cílios longos e a expressão relaxada de um sono profundo. Nami o observou por um tempo, na meia-luz silenciosa do quarto. Sua boca dolorida com a vontade de colar-se na dele, ela apertou uma mecha de cabelo, puxando delicadamente, tentando acordá-lo.

Usopp abriu os olhos com dificuldade, acordado por um cheiro inconfundível dos cabelos ruivos, muito próximos ao nariz dele.

— Olá... — Ele sussurrou sorrindo, a voz profunda pelo sono, os olhos escuros fixos nos dela.

— Venha comigo... — Ela falou muito próximo ao rosto dele, na cama ao lado Chopper se moveu em seu sono, e Usopp sentou na cama totalmente alerta, como se algum botão tivesse sido apertado.

— Deus... o que você está fazendo aqui?! Se o Sanji nos ver...? está louca?

— Urusai!

Usopp aceitou ser conduzido para fora do quarto, direto para o convés banhado de luar.

__  
And I could do this forever  
And let's go crazy together  
Light go down  
And I hear you calling to me, yeah


	23. Sexy Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, sobre o capítulo, o título sugeriu algo, mas o casal acabou me levando em outra direção, como sempre... I regret nothing :)
> 
> Link da música:  
>> http://youtu.be/3gOHvDP_vCs
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Um vento frio cortava o jardim do navio, Nami não esperava por isso e se encolheu, Usopp a observou e, um pouco sem jeito, passou um braço pelos ombros dela, ambos se encararam, Usopp sorria feliz por estarem juntos, mas olhava para os lados o tempo todo.

Nami o empurrou contra o mastro que ficava entre as laranjeiras e as plantas de Usopp, ela aspirou profundamente o cheiro do pescoço dele, e em seguida puxou a gola da camiseta dele, plantou um beijo demorado na pele exposta.

Nami subiu os dedos por dentro da camiseta do pijama dele, suavemente escorregando as unhas pela lateral do corpo moreno. Usopp deixou um som escapar entre os lábios, sem tocá-la em resposta. Ele estava arredio, mas maleável e sensual como ela nunca vira, o cheiro dele a entorpecia, e Nami o queria... queria aquela sensualidade latente e natural que nenhum outro cara tinha, Usopp era algo incomum e especial, ele não se dava crédito o bastante perdido em sua autodepreciarão inevitável e constante, mas era sexy, intenso, misterioso, e ela queria desvendá-lo, assim que ele sucumbisse às suas investidas.

_  
  
I'm bringing sexy back   
The other boys don't know how to act   
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
_ _So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_   
  
  


Usopp chiou com os olhos cerrados em resposta a uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha dele, Nami correu a língua pelo seu pescoço, e as pernas dele enfraqueceram instantaneamente, ele precisava pará-la...

Satisfeita com as respostas dele, Nami começou a descer a mão em direção à cintura da calça folgada de pijama, mas ao invés de abraçá-la, ele a afastou. Nami franziu as sobrancelhas, e o observou vasculhando o rosto moreno.

— Por que está tão preocupado? Você anda como se estivéssemos em Thriller Bark de novo! — Nami disse, um leve tom aborrecido borbulhou nas palavras dela.

— Nem me lembre daquilo. Ainda não esqueci algumas coisas que aconteceram por lá! Mas o meu medo agora é outro.

— O que é então? — Ela falou, Usopp a assistiu dar alguns passos parando em frente às flores de Robin, de costas e longe demais dos braços dele, o tom de aborrecimento na voz dela era claro agora. — Está arrependido?

— Não! Não...! É que… Sanji falou comigo quando chegamos naquela madrugada. Ele deixou claro que não permitiria que você se machucasse, e prometi que não aconteceria, gritei com ele e ele sucumbiu! Mas não posso perder a confiança dele, e não sei como garantir que você não se machuque!  
  


O vento balançou o cabelo dele e a luz da lua fazia os cílios escuros brilharem. Sorrindo, Nami praticamente pulou nele, Usopp a pegou no ar, e ela rodou as pernas na cintura dele.  
  


— Desde quando vocês decidem a minha vida? Aliás, você é muito sexy mentindo, sabe? Ninguém faz isso tão bem!  
  
  


_I'm bringing sexy back _  
Them motherfuckers don't know how to act   
Come let me make up for the things you lack   
Cause you're burning up I gotta get it  
  
  



	24. Imbranato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música:  
>> https://youtu.be/bP_uEhOTcdE
> 
> Boa leitura!!

— Yoshi! Podemos sair daqui agora? — Guardando a última xícara no armário, Usopp vasculhou panoramicamente a cozinha impecável, seus olhos encararam Nami, que o observava séria.

— Iie. Tem mais uma coisa para resolver.

Usopp sentiu suas costas baterem na beirada da pia, Nami pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, assaltando sua boca com uma fome completamente diferente daquela que ela usara como desculpa para arrastá-lo até ali.

Ele estava totalmente consciente do cheiro dela, o beijo crescendo a ponto dele não conseguir mais raciocinar direito, as mãos dela queimavam a pele, subindo e descendo nas costas dele, deixando um rastro incendiário, e Usopp não podia mudar o fato de que uma ereção constrangedora se erguia dentro da calça folgada do pijama. Mas todo seu autocontrole foi por água abaixo quando ela colocou a mão no cós da calça, começando a escorregar as pontas dos dedos abaixo do umbigo dele.

Em meio segundo, Nami estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, as pernas abertas para comportar o atirador entre elas, o desejo oscilando nitidamente entre eles como vaga-lumes em uma noite sem luar, ela sentiu Usopp segurando firme seus cabelos obrigando-a a expor o pescoço, ele mergulhou os lábios provando aquela pele sedosa e quente. Escorregou a língua, até os lábios dela, e a beijou intensamente, dentro da roupa dela, as mãos morenas subiram pela lateral do corpo, encontrando a base dos seios, Nami quase gritou.

Nenhum deles ouvia mais nada além das batidas vertiginosas dos corações, mas de repente, um estrondo fez com que ambos despertassem do torpor.

A porta da cozinha estourou contra a parede, Usopp postou-se em frente à Nami protetoramente, porém, por trás da porta com a perna dobrada, em uma posição de ataque indiscutível, estava Sanji, e ao ter esta visão, Usopp automaticamente se escondeu atrás de Nami, segurando-a firme pelos ombros, como um escudo humano.

Sanji se aproximou rapidamente, Nami notou um flash verde passando por ele, e Zoro praticamente se materializou na frente do loiro, bloqueando a passagem dele, segurando-o com firmeza pela camiseta.

— Se não me soltar, eu vou chutar você e aquele atirador desgraçado, até ver o sangue de vocês dois esvaindo na minha cozinha. Eu juro! ME LARGA, TEMEE KENSHI!!

— Não vou soltar. Escute ao menos uma vez na vida, seu cozinheiro estúpido: Não se meta onde não é da sua maldita conta, preocupe-se com sua própria vida.

— E O QUE É DA MINHA CONTA? O QUÊ? O QUE TEM NA MINHA VIDA PARA ME PREOCUPAR? VOCÊ? POR ACASO VOCÊ É DA MINHA CONTA?

— Provavelmente, sim. Não me desculpe por isso.

Nami e Usopp assistiram estáticos quando Zoro beijou Sanji em cheio na boca, o loiro relaxou todo o corpo e rodou os braços na cintura do espadachim.  
  
_  
_

__  
Non so se sai che ti amo...  
Scusami se rido, dall'imbarazzo cedo  
Ti guardo fisso e tremo  
All'idea di averti accanto  
E sentirmi tuo soltanto  
E sono qui che parlo emozionato  
E sono un imbranato!  
E sono un imbranato!  
Io, si.  
Ah! ma ti amo.


	25. Você não me ensinou a te esquecer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preciso admitir que agora as músicas são escravas do meu plot 3:) 
> 
> Link da música que inspirou este capítulo:  
>> http://youtu.be/oARKLXIj6zw
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Nami e Usopp se entreolharam, o sentimento de estar atrapalhando algo, Usopp segurou a mão de Nami e a puxou delicadamente, ela voltou o rosto para ele e soltou a mão em um movimento brusco e inesperado.

— Ainda estamos aqui, e gostaria de resolver isso de uma vez por todas! — A voz dela era séria, a mandíbula tensa e uma veia pulsava na testa.

— Nami... vamos deixar eles conversarem, por favor, vamos sair enquanto ainda estou com todos meus membros intactos... — Usopp falou, praticamente implorando.

Zoro soltou Sanji, e caminhou dando a volta na mesa, sentando-se do lado oposto ao deles. Nami o observou e o espadachim apenas meneou a cabeça, apoiou as espadas ao lado da cadeira e pousou os olhos em Sanji.

— Serei direto: Usopp, não pensou sobre o que conversamos? Você não tem nada a perder com isso, mas por que não pega outras mulheres nas ilhas que passamos? Por que não se guarda para a menina da sua ilha? Por que no inferno, tem que ser a nossa preciosa navegadora? — O loiro acendeu um cigarro, a fumaça subiu espiralando no ar.

Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas, um gosto amargo espocou na sua boca, ele apertou as mãos em punho, e quando Nami fez menção de falar, ele a colocou gentilmente de lado, calando-a com um olhar.

— Não estou interessado em pegar mulheres. Não sou assim. Também não me lembro de ter dito a qualquer um que eu voltaria para a Kaya, eu e ela nem mesmo tivemos algo além de uma amizade platônica. E na verdade, nesta relação, tenho tanto a perder quanto a Nami... — Usopp tinha a voz controlada, cada palavra estava sendo escolhida e Nami sabia disso, de repente Sanji deu um passo à frente, segurando Usopp pela camiseta.

— Ela é mulher, idiota! Ela é a única que vai perder!

— Como pode saber? Não sabe nada sobre ela, nada sobre mim!

Usopp se soltou das mãos de Sanji com violência, o loiro já estava pronto para chutá-lo, mas Nami entrou no meio deles, Sanji baixou a perna instantaneamente.

— Por que diabos vocês dois andam decidindo a minha vida? É A MINHA VIDA E NÃO A DE VOCÊS!

Ambos olharam para ela aparvalhados, uma onda de raiva intensa sacudiu a cozinha, Zoro do outro lado sorriu satisfeito, Nami pressionou dois dedos nos olhos, a cabeça dera uma guinada.

— Sanji-kun. Não se meta nas minhas decisões. — Cada palavra dela dita com extrema clareza, em seguida, encarou Usopp. — E você, ninguém começa algo para perder, nós nem começamos direito já está falando em perder? Eu não esperava isso de você, Usopp.

Com um olhar magoado, ela retirou-se sumariamente da cozinha, um nó se formou na garganta de Usopp.

  
__  
Perdido no vazio de outros passos  
Do abismo em que você se retirou  
E me atirou e me deixou aqui sozinho  
Agora, que faço eu da vida sem você?  
Você não me ensinou a te esquecer  
Você só me ensinou a te querer  
E te querendo eu vou tentando me encontrar


	26. Way Back Into Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música mega fofinha... > http://youtu.be/T2PIz4e09EY
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Usopp jogou o travesseiro e o cobertor no chão da Oficina com raiva, o ato não foi suficiente para dar vazão a toda sua estupidez e aborrecimento. Há dois longos dias não conseguia conversar com Nami e isto o estava enlouquecendo, Sanji o olhava como se fosse matá-lo a qualquer momento, até mesmo Luffy e Chopper haviam comentado que Nami estava com humor péssimo, o que rendeu uma palestra constrangedora sobre mulheres e “aqueles dias”, Luffy ouviu toda a explicação de Chopper para, no fim, contribuir dizendo que estava com fome. Como diabos ele conseguia ter fome com aquele humor de Nami ditando o ritmo no navio?

A noite já ia alta e Usopp precisava dormir, porque decidira que amanhã resolveria as coisas com a navegadora. Ele não conseguia parar de observá-la o tempo inteiro; pensar nela quando não a via; procurar por ela em seus sonhos; sonhar acordado com o sorriso, o cheiro, o corpo dela grudado ao seu; tocar-lhe o corpo em seus sonhos mais íntimos...

_Não, não não...!! Pensar no corpo dela não é uma coisa boa antes de dormir!_, pois justamente não dormiria, se contorceria na cama como nas noites anteriores, _merda, merda, merda!!_ Não poderia continuar assim, sem ela era como se estivesse sozinho, procurando-a em uma multidão, sem encontrá-la.  
  


__  
I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

  
  


A porta abriu silenciosamente, e Usopp virou-se para se deparar com Zoro, parado do lado de dentro, a pose descontraída era desmentida pelos lábios franzidos.

— Ainda fazendo o que você faz de melhor, depois de atirar? — Não era uma pergunta, Usopp notou. — Sabe, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas prezo pela paz no bando, e era isso que _aquele cara_ queria evitar. Se você continuar agindo assim, ele vai sair com a razão, e terei perdido meu tempo.

Usopp sentiu a angústia congelando algo dentro do peito dele, o olhar penetrante de Zoro o fazendo sentir pior do que os fantasmas de Perona.

— Você viu ela saindo daquele jeito... viu ela me evitando...

— Uma coisa eu admiro nela: Ela não gosta de perder. Ela joga para ganhar. Em Whiskey Peak, quando ela venceu o desafio de beber, nenhum de nós estava prestes a abandonar, mas ela se mostrou muito determinada, por isso desisti. — Usopp ouvia Zoro atentamente, o espadachim continuou. — Você deixou ela saber que tem medo de perder, medo de dar errado. A sua insegurança burra a afastou.

Zoro saiu, mas as palavras dele pairaram na cabeça de Usopp por horas depois. Zoro, Nami... todos eles tinham razão. Usopp aceitara o desafio, não poderia recuar agora. Não a perderia, eles achariam um jeito de dar tudo certo...  
  


__  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
  
  



	27. Por enquanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link da música que inspirou o capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/lYfq5vARrVw
> 
> Boa leitura!!

A penumbra e o silêncio da biblioteca não estavam ajudando em nada, Nami fora em busca de tranquilidade para que sua mente descansasse, mas era o coração que estava dando mais trabalho. Quando pensava nas horas depois que deu as costas para Usopp na cozinha, algo viscoso deslizava em seu peito.

Na manhã do dia seguinte à discussão, Sanji a procurara. Obviamente ele faria tal coisa, Nami se encolheu no sofá lembrando da conversa.  
  


_“— Não tem a ver com ciúme, só quero preservar você! Usopp é um pirata procurado, filho de um membro importante do bando de um yonko, vez ou outra está à beira da morte, não quero nem pensar no que ele passou em Dressrosa! Não entende o quanto um relacionamento pode prejudicar as lutas futuras?_

_— Nos preocuparíamos um com o outro de qualquer maneira! Me preocuparia com você, o Zoro, Luffy ou qualquer outro! E o Usopp da mesma forma! O sentimento particular que temos um pelo outro nada interfere na luta! Não seja estúpido!_

_— Okay, talvez. Mas agora estão sem se falar, e isto já está sendo notado na tripulação: Luffy encurralou Usopp mais cedo, querendo saber porque ele estava tão sério. Luffy pode ser idiota, mas tem total noção da sua volta. Ele sabe da ligação que vocês dois tem, você foi a única que implorou para o Luffy para desistir do desafio em Water 7. E sei que você procurou o Usopp depois da luta deles._

_Nami arregalou os olhos, a lembrança daquele momento só a deixaria mais angustiada, ela deu as costas para Sanji não ver as lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar em seus olhos._

_— Escute, Nami-san: vocês já estão afastados por um motivo muito tolo, como será daqui pra frente? É disso que eu falo. Se querem fazer isso, terão de fazer direito.”_

  
  


Nami ergueu o rosto encarando as prateleiras, não que fosse um motivo tolo, mas se afastar de Usopp não era o que pretendia, isto acabara doendo nela muito além do esperado, os dois dias geraram mais sofrimento do que os dois anos de treinamento. _Ah, droga, Sanji tinha razão, afinal..._

Exausta e angustiada, ela acabou adormecendo.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Nami era linda em seu sono como era todo o tempo, e quando Usopp chegou à biblioteca a viu, deitada e lânguida no sofá, um vestido leve de verão mal cobria o quadril dela, ele não pôde controlar a ânsia de tocá-la, então cuidadoso, colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, expondo o pescoço, os dedos traçaram linhas seguindo as luzes do aquário que refletiam nela, a boca vermelha com a qual ele sonhara nas últimas noites destacava-se e Usopp cobriu-a com seus próprios lábios saudosos, a beijou lentamente movendo a língua de encontro a dela, olhos castanhos encararam os dele, em seguida cerraram-se, os braços dela o envolveram e o gosto familiar fez ele sentir-se em casa, instantaneamente...  
  


  
_Mesmo com tantos motivos_  
Pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar  
Agora tanto faz  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPÍTULO DUPLO, Kyaaahhh!! ~~ ♥
> 
> A fic se aproxima do fim, então resolvi deixar Usopp e a Nami mais a vontade e ganhamos um capítulo de mil palavras, porque sim, eles merecem e os fãs deles mais ainda! ^-^ rs...
> 
> CENAS +18 SEGUEM
> 
> Sim, por favor, estejam atentos neste aviso, a fic deixou de ser para crianças no Capítulo 8... ler ela a partir disto é por conta e risco de vocês.
> 
> Link da fic que inspirou o capítulo  
>> http://youtu.be/XXmlJQN5Pm8
> 
> Boa leitura!!

Levemente perplexa, Nami levou uma fração de segundo para corresponder ao beijo, as mãos rodaram pelos ombros de Usopp, e sem questionar ela abriu a boca aprofundando o beijo, ela abriu e cerrou os olhos, apenas para apreciar o cheiro e a presença dele, sentia-se inacreditavelmente aliviada por não precisar ir, ela mesma, atrás do atirador e isso a fez sorrir dentro do beijo, pensando que ele sempre cederia para ela, aparentemente, e isso a deixava feliz e sentindo-se amada.

Usopp quebrou o beijo, afastando-se por um momento, observou Nami deitada no sofá, os lábios macerados pelo beijo recente, os cabelos como centelhas de fogo emoldurando o rosto suave, a respiração ofegante e um corpo perfeito e pronto para ser amado com adoração.

Ele mergulhou mais uma vez, espalhando beijos ternos do pescoço até o colo, os dedos trêmulos correram por toda a lateral do corpo dela, amando cada gemido que escapava dos lábios entreabertos. Nami deliberadamente afundou as mãos nos cachos macios dele, o afro do qual Usopp tanto se orgulhava conferia a ele um olhar mais selvagem no momento atual. Ela o puxou unindo as bocas em um novo beijo urgente.

Usopp sentiu sua cabeça rodopiar, toda a angústia e medo do futuro lavados por um desejo que fazia qualquer outra emoção parecer piada, desajeitado e nervoso, cegamente ele começou a despir o vestido dela, expondo um ombro delicado, os dedos calejados tocaram a pele arrepiada dela, e, quando encontraram o mamilo túrgido, Usopp sentiu Nami estremecer.

As defesas dela se dissolveram totalmente, sem muito pensar ela soltou os cabelos dele e Usopp desgrudou as bocas, em seguida colou seus lábios na pele dela, deslizando a língua em direção ao seio, que ele lambeu demoradamente, com volúpia.

Impaciente, Nami o empurrou, ficando de joelhos no sofá, na frente do atirador, o raciocínio era algo da qual ela não queria ter ouvido falar, tudo o que importava agora era Usopp, sua boca e seu corpo colado ao dela.

Usopp ficou de pé na frente do sofá, sentindo-se desajeitado e estranho frente a beleza esmagadora que exalava em ondas vindo da ruiva, os cílios dois tons mais escuros que os cabelos cobriam os olhos enevoados de desejo, ela desceu do sofá e o vestido escorregou para o chão, mas ele não teve tempo de observar isto, pois as mãos dela já corriam pelo seu tórax, descartando as alças do macacão.

Nami empurrou as peças de roupa que Usopp vestia de uma só vez, e as jogou ao lado do sofá, de relance viu a bolsa vermelha no chão bem ali, mas pouco se importou, apenas o puxou para si, deitando-se no sofá.

Usopp teve um longo momento, onde estupefato parou de respirar observando o corpo perfeito, inseguro mas dolorido de desejo, ele deslizou a lateral da calcinha, despindo o único tecido que a cobria, ele encarou Nami nos olhos, uma permissão muda sendo solicitada, ela apenas afastou as pernas, Usopp mordeu o lábio inferior a ponto de quase sangrá-lo tentando conter o fluxo de tesão que assolou-o imediatamente, mirou a intimidade dela, e tão louco e deslumbrado tocou-a com um dedo levemente, avaliando, sentindo, gostando...

Nami gritou, o toque direto no clitóris fora demais para ela, estava ardendo e não podia mais suportar a espera...

— Precisa de haki da observação ou alguma outra besteira? Pelo amor de Deus... Usopp, não posso mais esperar. — A voz dela era afoita e autoritária, Usopp sorriu.

— Eu sou um estrategista. — Gloriosamente nu ele se abaixou pegando a inseparável bolsa vermelha.

Nami se ergueu apoiada nos cotovelos, fitando-o ansiosamente, Usopp puxou da bolsa uma tira de preservativos, e Nami se jogou para trás rindo.

— É claro que você é! — Ela declarou maliciosa, piscando e mostrando a língua para ele.

Usopp ergueu as sobrancelhas, as bochechas arderam de vergonha, mas corajosamente ele se ajoelhou entra as pernas dela no sofá, vestiu o preservativo, e a olhou nos olhos mais uma vez, tímido e decidido, ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, o peito pressionou os seios macios, ele fechou os olhos e tocou com o membro a entrada úmida dela. Sentiu o pênis penetrar deslizando no vale maravilhosamente úmido e quente, ele abriu levemente os olhos e viu Nami totalmente entregue, mordendo o próprio lábio, a imagem por si só quase o fez transbordar.

Nami sentiu a masculinidade dele a invadindo suave e lentamente, não havia mais a dor da primeira vez e ela podia sentir o desejo latente em cada terminação nervosa do próprio corpo, o cheiro de Usopp, seus lábios grossos colaram-se aos dela outra vez, e ele começou a mover-se de forma errática, mas definitivamente perfeita, ele separou os lábios e fez juras desconexas, a voz dele alimentando o fogo que ardia intensamente na pélvis dela. Nami jurou também, o abraçou fortemente e tornou a beijá-lo.

Eles se moveram juntos, intensos, frenéticos, a excitação dominando o ato. Usopp pensou que por mais resistente que ele pudesse ter sido em alguma luta isso não se comparava, não duraria muito, ele ia sucumbir, então sentiu Nami rebolar fantasticamente, a ponta do pênis tocou algum ponto dentro dela e a ruiva gritou, apesar de todo o amor, luxúria pura era tudo o que Usopp via nas feições dela, Nami estremeceu e ele não conseguiu evitar o orgasmo que o jogou abismo abaixo, fazendo explodir todo o universo em êxtase.

Horas mais tarde com Nami nos braços, Usopp concluía que uma vez que o amor encontra uma pessoa, permanecia nela independente do que acontecesse, ou se você ignorava isso, ou se fugia... o amor os encontrou muito antes de que se dessem por conta, e agora, era tolo tentar mudar esse sentimento.

Ele não estava pronto para perdê-la, não hoje, nem nunca, ele jamais perderia alguém como Nami.

_   
_

__  
The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you


	29. Accidentally in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desta vez a música caiu perfeitamente e eu resolvi que seria um capítulo gostosinho e duplo... já que é o penúltimo... :/
> 
> Música que inspirou o capítulo (OUÇAM! É perfeita!)  
>> http://youtu.be/QUypt2nvorM
> 
> Ótima leitura

Um filete de luz brilhou através das pálpebras de Usopp, ele se esforçou para abrir os olhos, ergueu a cabeça para automaticamente sentir uma dor aguda nas costas, olhou no seu entorno e percebeu que já estava no próprio dormitório, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota insana ao lembrar da doce despedida no gramado do Sunny-Go durante a madrugada, onde Nami beijara-o ardorosamente.

_“Que cara é essa de bobo? Prometo que ficaremos juntos tão logo seja possível... e não é como se não nos víssemos neste navio diariamente!_”

A ruiva o encarou longamente, a brisa marítima sacudiu o cabelo dela, fazendo-a pareceu uma deusa marinha. Sem resposta, ele a abraçou tão forte quanto podia, o riso dela ainda ecoando infinitamente em seu coração.

O que seria essa sensação? Por que sentia-se um idiota completamente diferente agora?  
  


  
_So she said, "What's the problem, baby?_  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking about it  
  
  


Apaixonado... total e completamente apaixonado, e o mais insano de tudo é que estava sendo fantasticamente correspondido...

Sonolento e absurdamente feliz, ele se ergueu da cama, observou-se no espelho, e percebeu que a dor nas costas era produto de um arranhão em forma de quatro garras, que desciam dos ombros em direção à cintura. Sorrindo ele vestiu uma camiseta, prendeu o cabelo que estava, nesta manhã pior, e mais rebelde que nunca, e atravessou a porta, deixando o quarto para trás.  
  


No convés Luffy corria sem sentido, Chopper no seu encalço e ambos perseguiam Brook. Franzindo as sobrancelhas e sem poder se conter, Usopp postou-se no caminho de Chopper, parando-o.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — O atirador perguntou, divertido e curioso.

— Ah, estamos brincando de pega-pega! Você quer brincar também, Usopp? — Os olhos de Chopper brilharam com a ideia de mais um se juntar na bagunça.

— Baka ie!! Estou faminto! Vocês todos já tomaram café? — De repente Usopp notou que o sol estava perigosamente alto demais.

— Usoooopp!! — Luffy gritou, o som de borracha estalou quando ele aterrissou ao lado dos dois, automaticamente passou o outro braço nos ombros de Usopp. — Pensei que você ficaria dormindo o dia inteiro!! Robin e Franky me garantiram que você ficaria bem do seu acidente!

Usopp encarou atordoado o sorriso enorme de Luffy.

— Acidente? Estou em perfeito estado! — Ele replicou como se Luffy estivesse totalmente doido.

— Eh? Robin me explicou que esses acidentes acontecem bem raramente e parece que a Nami está do mesmo jeito! O Franky falou que é algo que acontece mais do que se pode imaginar, e que vocês ficarão bem. — Ele falou com sabedoria incomum, o sorriso característico cresceu no rosto borrachudo, os olhos plissados e um polegar para cima.

O sorriso irritante do amigo estava deixando Usopp levemente zangado, aparentemente Luffy sabia de algo que ele, Usopp, não tinha conhecimento, observando Chopper continuar correndo atrás de Brook, ele considerou absorvendo tudo por um momento.

— Oookay... você disse que a Nami está do mesmo jeito. Vou falar com a Robin!

— Ela está no leme! — Luffy disse solícito, já se esticando para perseguir Chopper e Brook.

Usopp deu as costas para Luffy, subiu os degraus que levavam ao leme de dois em dois, e se deparou com Robin apoiada na grade do timão, colando um beijo singelo em Franky. O atirador correu os olhos por toda a paisagem disponível em busca de um flash loiro, pois tudo o que não queria agora era ter que juntar as peças de Franky do mar... mas o cozinheiro estava longe de ser visto, então, tentando o seu melhor para ser silencioso, ele deu as costas e tentou voltar.

Porém, foi parado por uma mão que brotou suave do seu ombro, apertando-lhe a bochecha. Ele olhou em direção ao leme, e viu Franky nitidamente vermelho, mas um sorriso estritamente malicioso coloria suas feições, Robin postada na frente do ciborgue, mirava Usopp, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito, então uma explosão de pétalas irrompeu no ar quando a mão dela desapareceu do ombro dele.

— Ohayo... — Ele disse cauteloso. — Hm... Luffy falou algo sobre eu ter sofrido um acidente?

Robin cobriu os lábios em um sorriso discreto, mas antes que ela falasse algo, Nami surgiu das escadas, abraçando-o por trás.

— Dormiu bem? — Ela perguntou, os olhos e sorriso brilhantes fizeram ele sentir como se estivesse em queda livre.

— Ah, eu... hai... — Ele começou, mas fora interrompido.

— Está com fome? Podemos procurar algo a cozinha. — Nami já o puxava pela mão, Usopp não se moveu.

— Você está bem? Luffy falou algo sobre termos sofrido um acidente?

— Nós? Será que alguém além de você anda mentindo neste navio?

— OI!! — Usopp gritou indignado.

Nami riu e olhou para Robin e Franky. A morena apoiou o queixo com a mão, elegantemente.

— Não é óbvio? Estão acidentalmente apaixonados. — Ela voltou o rosto para Franky em busca de apoio.

— AW! SUPER apaixonados! Luffy nos procurou pela manhã para dizer que Usopp estava com febre. Tivemos um pouco de dificuldade de convencer o capitão que o rosto SUPER vermelho e a cara de idiota do Usopp enquanto dormia não era febre.

Usopp sentiu o rosto ruborizar, Nami o olhou encantada.

— E-eu... estava sonhando… — O atirador sussurrou tímido.

— Com o quê? — Sagaz, Nami questionou automaticamente.

— Uh, er... — Usopp gaguejou meia dúzia de sons estranhos, coçou a nuca, mas nada saiu.

— AW! Usopp!! Acontece apenas a homens de verdade, acredite em mim! — Franky piscou.

Nami se jogou nos braços dele, e surpreso, Usopp sentiu o coração bater desenfreado quando uma lufada de vento o obrigou a sentir o cheiro cítrico dela, consciente de que ela usava apenas um top, o corpo macio colado ao dele, e o coração acelerado tão igualmente, Usopp a apertou fortemente contra si, erguendo-a do chão.

Repentinamente, o mundo pareceu muito mais brilhante e incrível.

__  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love  
I'm in love…


	30. Whole Lotta Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de tudo vou deixar aqui meu agradecimento, a FoxxyLady pela betagem ao longo do mês, foi delicioso trocar ideias e ter alguém que me acompanhava nesta aventura deliciosa!
> 
> Este é o capítulo mais extenso, justamente por ser o último, e, é livre para todos os públicos! ;)
> 
> Aqui vai o link da última música:  
http://youtu.be/F6q4PpfcPnY
> 
> Desejo ótima leitura!

No alto do Ninho do Corvo, com a luneta em mãos Nami vasculhou o mar, a calmaria era palpável, isso era algo bastante incomum, pois ela sentia que uma mudança aconteceria muito em breve.

Os dias passaram rapidamente no Mar do Novo Mundo, o intervalo entre uma aventura e outra estava prestes a terminar e os Mugiwaras investiam os últimos momentos de diversão e segurança em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde.

Distraída, Nami só voltou a si de seus pensamentos quando sentiu um par de braços rodeando sua cintura, um queixo descansou em seu ombro, e a ponta de um longo nariz escorregou em seu pescoço em direção a bochecha.

— É a vez do Zoro contar, então acho que teremos um tempinho... — Usopp sussurrou no ouvido dela, a voz grave do atirador a fez cerrar os olhos tentando conter a onda de emoções que a inundou repentinamente.

Os dois estavam conciliando muito bem suas ocupações com os momentos furtivos em que se encontravam no navio, quem observasse de fora não teria notado nada de diferente na relação do atirador com a navegadora, mas com um olhar demorado e analítico, o brilho no olhar deles quando estavam juntos, os sorrisos secretos e a capacidade de corar intensamente, poderiam ser notadas muito claramente.

— E você veio se esconder justamente no meu posto de observação. — Ela falou girando nos braços dele, e encarando seus olhos escuros.

— Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu queira estar. — Os cílios escuros desceram encobrindo parcialmente a visão dele. — Vim apenas para te dar um pouco do meu amor.  
  
  


  
_Way, way down inside_  
Honey, you need it  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm gonna give you my love  
  
  
  


Ela riu sonoramente, o coração aos pulos ridiculamente emocionada por algo tão simples.

— Tudo bem, se quer me dar algo, por que eu rejeitaria, né...

Nami serpenteou os braços em volta dos ombros dele, e afundou o rosto no peito largo, uma das mãos de Usopp afagou os cabelos ruivos, e ela estremeceu com a ternura do ato, ele sentiu o movimento dos lábios dela sorrindo de encontro a sua pele.

— Omae! Usopp, você prometeu que ia se esconder comigo!! — O casal voltou-se imediatamente em direção à voz zangada do médico do bando. — Vocês dois agora estão sempre juntos! A Nami não me chama mais para o banho com as nuvens de água quente, o Usopp não brinca por mais do que quinze minutos, e tenho que me satisfazer com a Robin dizendo que é só uma fase! Estou cheio!

Usopp e Nami se assustaram quando Chopper entrou em Heavy Point e, com lágrimas nos olhos, socou a parede furioso, a ruiva correu para ele saindo do abraço do atirador, e Usopp suspirou, pousando as mãos vazias na cintura.

— Né, Chopper… Não é assim! É que... sabe... — Nami começou um pouco temerosa, ver Chopper chorando em Heavy Point por si só era uma cena assustadora e de quebrar o coração.

— Maa, maa... — Usopp deu a volta, se postando do outro lado do médico. — Não tenho brincado pois estou desenvolvendo uma nova arma... um novo Shogun que alguém vai ganhar de aniversário... não posso contar, mas vai chegar um dia antes do natal...

Em um _ploc_, Chopper voltou ao Brain Point, os olhos ansiosos fixos em Usopp.

— Sério?! Um Shogun?? Como o do Franky?? — Quase pulando nas patinhas, ele olhou para Nami. — Você sabe quem faz aniversário tão perto do Natal assim, Nami?

— Ah... hum... — Ela não entendeu porque tanta comoção, e olhou para Usopp, mas ele balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Vamos esperar para ver, não é?

— Kakkoii!! — Ele disse e saiu correndo, totalmente esquecido dos outros dois. — Preciso encontrar o Luffy e dizer a ele!

Nami encarou Usopp, que sorria com o nariz empinado, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso não era mentira, era?

— Não será se eu começar ainda hoje! — Ele falou com as palmas das mãos levantadas e os ombros encolhidos.

Nami sorriu.

_“E por último, Usopp, no Ninho do Corvo com a Nami, sinceramente.”_

A voz de Zoro ecoou nos alto-falantes do Sunny-Go, aborrecida com a previsibilidade do atirador em se esconder indo atrás da navegadora.

Nami e Usopp trocaram um sorriso e desceram do Ninho, para se juntarem aos outros no convés, onde Sanji já servia uma refeição no gramado, e Brook resolveu tocar uma música animada para embalar o momento de descontração.

_Puru, puru, puru..._

Todos correram para a cozinha, o Den Den Mushi inconfundível de Trafalgar Law se movia inquieto.

_Puru, puru, puru..._

Luffy esticou o braço ainda parado na porta.

_Catcha!_

— Mushi mushi? — Luffy atendeu. — Torao! É você?

_"Oi, Mugiwara-ya! Quanto tempo ainda vão demorar para chegar aqui? Bepo falou que seria menos do que uma semana de viagem e vocês estão atrasados."_

— Ah, Nami...?

— Torao, fui pela rota do seu navegador e fomos pegos em uma tempestade logo no início da viagem! Eu redefini o caminho e chegaremos amanhã.

_“Sumimassen...”_

Eles ouviram a voz apologética de Bepo, o urso polar, mas a voz profunda de Law voltou a falar, abafando o pedido de desculpas.

_“Venham de uma vez, Mugiwaras, ou não teremos mais uma aliança!”_

— Oi! Torao!! Esta aliança termina quando eu resolver! Baka!

_“Que seja! Mas andem logo, em breve a notícia de que estamos atrás de algo vai assolar o mundo, depois de todo o estrago em Dressrosa, eles estão furiosos...”_

Os nakamas riram, enquanto Luffy indignado ouvia as últimas palavras de Law.

Sanji colocou um prato de yakisoba na frente de Zoro, Usopp pairou o nariz sobre o cheiro delicioso, e o espadachim puxou o prato para si, dando um longo olhar frio ao atirador.

— Vamos chegar amanhã mesmo, Nami-san? — Sanji questionou, colocando um grande refratário de yakisoba no centro da mesa.

— Ah, sim! — Ela respondeu, os olhos focados no prato que Usopp acabara de servir e colocar na frente dela. — Preparem-se todos, o clima lá parece ser bem instável, e pelo que o Torao falou, os inimigos estão por toda parte, nos aguardando.

Todos anuíram, e logo após a refeição, Robin e Nami se ofereceram para ajudar Sanji a arrumar a cozinha, o loiro não cabia em si de contentamento, Usopp fugiu o quanto antes, há algum tempo vinha evitando ficar sozinho com Sanji, _apenas uma precaução inteligente_, pensava ele.

Zoro seguiu Usopp, e ambos se encostaram na murada do navio, onde Luffy estava sentado, pescando distraído.

— Está ficando cada vez mais sério, não é? — Zoro e Usopp se sobressaltaram com a voz profunda e séria de Luffy, e o capitão continuou. — Ah, é... não deixem que nada aconteça àqueles dois.

Usopp franziu as sobrancelhas, e Zoro fez uma careta automática de desprezo.

— Se está falando daquele cozinheiro, eu não ligo para ele. — Declarou o espadachim desdenhoso, apoiou as katanas na murada e sentou recostado, com as pernas cruzadas. — Já a Nami não é problema meu.

Usopp engoliu seco, o rosto corando levemente.

— Oi, Luffy! Não se preocupe, minha glória é oferecer suporte! É obrigação do atirador proteger à distância! — Usopp declarou presunçoso, depois encarou as ondas do mar, e completou em voz baixa: — Não faz sentido nenhum seguir viagem sem a navegadora.

Luffy sorriu satisfeito, os laços entre os membros do seu bando ficavam cada vez mais apertados, e isso deixava o coração dele cada dia mais repleto, eles eram uma família, afinal.

Usopp trocou um olhar com Zoro, depois encarou o balanço onde Franky brincava com Chopper, Nami se juntou a eles trazendo uma bola colorida, e a risada da rena ecoou no navio, o atirador correu para se juntar a eles.

Nami o avistou, e jogou a bola para que ele recebesse, sem tempo de pensar, Usopp devolveu a bola em direção a cabeça de Sanji, mas uma rede de mãos surgiu, salvando o loiro, Robin riu sentando ao lado de Franky.

— Muito bem Usopp!! — Nami correu se atirando sobre ele e o derrubando no gramado.

Usopp ficou desnorteado por um momento, a presença sufocante dela deixando-o entorpecido, os cabelos ruivos roçando em seu nariz e a respiração dela batendo morna em seu rosto. Ela levou a mão ao rosto dele, os dedos deslizando na bochecha em um carinho delicado.

Encarando os grandes olhos castanhos brilhantes, e o sorriso imenso dela, Usopp percebeu que a aventura não parecia mais tão assustadora.  
  
  


__  
Way, way down inside  
I'm gonna give you my love  
I'm gonna give you  
Every inch of my love, gonna give you my love  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FANFIC FINALIZADA!!
> 
> *Para escrever a brincadeira de esconder, eu me inspirei em um doushinji kawaii que se chama "Hid'n Seek on Sunny" :)
> 
> Oi Minna-san!!
> 
> Foi uma experiência adorável, eu acredito que alcancei minhas metas, que eram no geral: oferecer bons momentos para Usopp e Nami, enquanto eles iam descobrindo o que sentiam; amadurecer o casal, os elevando a um patamar mais elevado no relacionamento; apresentar Usona para o público geral, com uma fic que ficou o mês inteiro no topo da categoria; e, tentei o meu melhor para deixá-los sempre de acordo com suas características, evitando o OOC, pois os amo do jeitinho que eles são ♥ !!
> 
> Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, que leram, que favoritaram, e que deixaram reviews me fazendo feliz... ARIGATÔ, MINNA!!
> 
> Um agradecimento mega especial para Flor de Lotus, por ter deixado comentários irreverentes e muito adoráveis ao longo do mês, foi muito importante para mim, ARIGATÔ, ONEE-CHAN ♥
> 
> Bem, é isso, espero que Usona tenha conquistado vocês, em breve terei novidades, tenho outros projetos Usona e de outros casais de One Piece, e vou levar em frente assim que a vida off line permitir! ;)
> 
> Se você leu, não importa quando foi, deixe um comentário expressando sua opinião, dúvidas, etc... esse pequeno gesto me fará muito feliz!
> 
> E até a próxima fic :*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi


End file.
